Mi Todo
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: What happens when Leah finally imprints? But she didn't just imprint on anyone but a girl! Not any girl Embrys imprint's sister. Will their love work or will the secrets between them destory it before it even has a chance? LeahxOC, EmbryxOC RatedM for sex
1. Encantado de conocerle

**Hey there! So this is a new story by me, I was reading some Twilight fan fiction (my dirty secret lol) and I just got an idea that Leah needed some loving. But you know me I'm all WOOT GAY PRIDE. So I came up with this story. I certainly do hope everyone enjoys it =)**

Story Begins

Leah's POV

"So were going here again why?" I snapped. As always the guys ignored me and I grumbled. "Why am I always stuck coming to imprint chicks' houses with you guys", Embry shot me an angry look not liking me calling his girl a 'chick'. Yup, Mr. I'm-so-tough finally imprinted. Apparently her name was Macy and she was moving here to be closer to Embry. She was some-what older than Embry.

"Are we gonna help her move?" asked Seth bouncing up and down excited to have someone new to meet. Honestly, I think my brother was on steroids.

"Maybe", was all Embry said walking faster than all of us. He was barely even a month into the relationship and was already whipped. We finally made it to the house it was blue and had an ivory roof. We heard laughter and I rolled my eyes when Embry's eyes light up.

Macy walked out the door of the house and her eyes light up also to see Embry. Her brown curly hair bounced and she rushed over to Embry. He lifted her up and she giggled into the hug. All the pack members who imprinted eyes softened. I scowled and leaned to one side already wanting to leave.

"Macy where in the hell do you want these boxes?" I heard another woman's voice announce from the moving truck

"Someone's helping you move?" asked Embry confused

"Oh my sister is, she drove down from the university to help me", just then the sound of shoes clicking metal became louder. The only thing to be seen was long tan legs and Chuck Taylor's. Macy laughed and pulled away from Embry and walked toward the woman. She lifted up two boxes and I felt my heart slam in my chest. It fell then soared and I felt like I could see the world clearer. My breath slipped from my lungs and my knees went weak.

"Holy shit!" cried out Seth, "It finally happened". The goddess before me furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged walking away towards the house. My heart lurched again screaming to follow. I would have if stupid Embry hadn't grabbed my shoulders and began to shake them.

"You're lesbian!" he screamed and I growled and answered with a hard smack and stomping off even though my heart was tugging back to that place.

Your POV- Early

I wiped sweat from my forehead and lifted up for boxes at once. My muscles rippled a little, almost in human for a girl with my figure. I had been passing boxes back and forth to Macy's house like a pack mule. She loved to make me work.

"How many boxes do you have left Embry is coming over!" she squealed and I rolled my eyes but a small smile still fluttered my lips. I loved to see my sister happy, and I knew she was in love. She didn't open her heart easily but she did for this Embry guy and I was happy to comply and help her move closer to me. I went to Port Angeles University I was a major in computer technology. I loved it so much I was a serious computer geek.

My thoughts were broken when I heard talking and new my sister's new squeeze and friends were here. I lifted up the last three boxes and clanked down the metal drop to the ground from the moving truck. I heard Macy laugh and the weight from my arms lessened. I looked across the people, all of them were tall and tan. They were clad in cut offs and no shirts. I finally stopped and found the only female in the pack (Haha pack). I looked into her chocolate eyes and bite back a blush from how she looked at me. She was looking at me like I was the best damn thing ever.

"Holy shit, it finally happened!" cried one of the tan men, I furrowed my eyebrows and realized the box was digging into my hip so I walked away to set it down somewhere. I heard them all start to converse and a loud smacking noise before I came back down stairs. I saw the tall woman stomp off and I just raised an eyebrow confused.

"So are you going to come with Macy to the bon fire tonight", asked one of the guys smiling at me

"Ummm", I stuttered not really knowing what to say.

"Seth where's your manners, Anne this is the guys", Macy went down the row of people finally stopping at Embry. I walked straight up to Embry and I shook his hand with a firm grip. His eyebrows furrowed but he then smiled

"I'm sure your waiting for the whole if you hurt her threat but I believe it's a quiet understandment between us that I'll kill you in the most horrific way possible", Embry didn't miss a beat

"If I hurt her I'll help you", he stated and I bite back a smile when I watched him look at her lovingly

"So your coming to the bon fire", asked err, Seth and I shrugged and nodded. He cheered and Sam said they had to go. Embry and Macy kissed passionately and I turned away feeling like I was intruding on the love wafting from them.

No one's POV- Later that Night- Bon fire

My feet kept being pierced a little from the small rocks on the beach weren't very nice to Chuck Taylor clad feet. I wore dark washed jeans and a green t-shirt that made my boobs look larger than usual. I huffed and watched Macy being spinned around by Embry. They were adorable I had to admit I felt like a serious third wheel right now though. You know with all their snuggling and stuff. We finally came to the huge bon fire and I was introduced to Billy Black and other people. Everyone was mingling while I sat by the fire staring into it. I knew it made my simple brown eyes glow. The fire fascinated me though so I continued to stare. That's until someone sat next to me in the log.

Leah's POV

My heart was slamming in my chest as I stared at her. Her eyes were glowing bright in the light of the fire.

"Hi there", she said glancing over at me. The fire illuminated her beautiful features and a single lock of her hair fallen in her face. My hand tingled to reach out and move it back. I wanted to say something cool and awesome to make her think of me always.

"I'm Leah", I blurted out like an idiot. She gave a small smile never the less and I felt like I had win a million dollars. She had smiled! At me! Because of me!

"Anne, Macy's sister", she glanced over at her sister and I noticed a small smile twitch at her lips to see her sister snuggled up into Embry. I noticed her look down at her stomach and I heard a growl from it

"Are you hungry?" I asked not wanting her to ever be hungry or uncomfortable ever again. She smile and nodded standing up.

"Wanna get some food with me?" my eyes light up and I nodded happily. We walked along the beach to the table filled with food. She went to get a plate at the same time as me. Her hand brushed mine and I stayed there for a while staring at her. My skin burned against hers in a great way. She looked up at me and smiled kindly taking a plate and feeling it with food. I stood there for a while trying to calm my heart. I finally began to pick up food and my Anne and I walked back to the log.

Anne's POV

I had to admit this Leah girl she was interesting. I felt this amazing connection to her I couldn't explain. It filled my heart and my entire being. My being screamed to be near her to talk to her, she had a beautiful smile and laugh. She ate just as much as I did, which is a lot. She only towered over me by an inch or so. Her skin was much tanner than mine and her hair shorter but she was extremely attractive. I suppose you could say I had a simple crush. It didn't matter she was girl I could crush on her if I wanted. Besides, it was just a crush. Not like anymore would come from it right? I had too many great secrets for a good relationship.

**So I hope you liked the first chapter to my new story. Please give me some feedback on it, it would be most appreciated. Thanks! =)**


	2. Libros de cuentos

**So I did get back some feedback, not as much as I wanted but never the less I'm happy ^__^ **_Hinata11235__**: **_**Thanks so much for the review! I hope the update is what you wanted!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite or put my story on their alerts. Mucho appreciated. **

Story Begins

No one's POV

The chatter from everyone stopped at the bon fire when Billy Black rolled over next to the log that Leah and Anne sat at. He looked over at how close Leah was to Anne and raised an eyebrow. The pack had yet to tell him about the imprinting. He shouldn't be offended though because the pack even hadn't talk about it since Leah had smacked Embry. It was strange no one had even heard of a same sex imprinting before. Of course no one even considered Leah gay I mean she was enraveled in the Sam and Emily romance that it wasn't thought of.

"Are you going to tell the Quileute origin again Billy?" asked Macy her eyes glittering. He chuckled at her excited look

"No I'm going to tell you a new story, I thought it seemed like a perfect time to tell it", everyone stared at him confused but he continued. "There is a story, of people that lived with our people", "They didn't originate from the wolves but from elves, elves that would help the wolves fight the cold ones". "They were strong and fast as the cold ones but their hearts still beat". "They looked like humans until they phased into beautiful creatures"

"What was there name?" asked little Claire on Quill's lap her eyes were wide and she clutched onto Quill's shirt

"There name was the Makati", Billy continued on with the story speaking of the beautiful powers they had and how strong their bond with the Quileute people was. At the end he spoke in detail how terrible their elimination had been only few had the powers anymore and those who did tended to not even know they had them. By the end everyone was in silent amazement as they always were when Billy told a story. Leah looked over at Anne and smiled softly to see her reaction. Her eyes were a bit wide and she had an almost fearful look on her face. Leah furrowed her eyebrows. Why would she be afraid?

What if she was afraid of the wolf stories? What if that meant she could never tell her the truth and be together?

"Hey Leah I'm gonna go now", Leah looked up at Anne. She was standing over her, her eyes looked tired.

"You going to Embry's I'll walk you", Anne giggled softly and Leah was dazed for a second by it

"No I'm going back to Port Angeles I have classes tomorrow", Leah's heart stabbed with pain at the thought of her being gone.

"Oh", was all she could say looking down pretending to not be sad. Her heart exploded when Anne grabbed her hand

"Your pretty awesome I think it be cool we should hang sometime", Anne scribbled her number on her hand and smile up at her still cupping Leah's hand in hers. Leah stared down at her, Anne's smile disappeared and they stared into each other's eyes. Both were dazed over and Anne felt something click in her head and her heart fluttered. She didn't know what came over her but she wrapped her arms around Leah's torso and leaned her head on her shoulder. Leah blushed deep red and hugged back. It only seemed like a second of them holding each other but really it had been much longer. Anne pulled away and gave another smile before slipping away from her and walking away. Leah stood there breathless.

Later

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Leah had seen Anne. Her heart hurt extremely much it felt like it was tugging every way to find her. She caught herself searching for her sometimes. Unfortunately the guys had heard this in her thoughts during shift but no one made fun of her (minus Embry who whined one day they'd be in-laws). They all understood what it felt like to be away from their imprints. Leah had snapped stating they knew nothing. They would go home to their imprints and hold them and even kiss them. _Kiss _Leah had been having dreams of running on the beach with Anne. Her hair blowing in the wind them laughing and then her lifting up Anne and kissing her.

The old Leah hated mushy stuff but Anne in one meeting had made her a pile of melt love mush. Leah thought about her all the time where she could be. What she was doing. That was until one night Leah walked by Embry's house and saw Anne's car. Her eyes light up and she grinned running forward. She skidded to a stop at a thought. She looked at her reflection and cringed. She had bags under her eyes her hair wasn't brushed and she was in her usual cut offs and sports bra. She wanted to look her best.

"LEAH!" her heart fluttered and she shot around to see Anne leaning in the door way grinning. She sauntered toward her grinning. Leah was surprised when she felt Anne wrap her in a hug. Anne looked up at her and cupped her face in her hands. Leah's face warmed and Anne grabbed her face pressing her lips into her. Leah's heart exploded and she eagerly kissed back Anne's soft lips. Anne's hand slipped into Leah hair and Leah moaned against her lips. Leah began to press tender kisses to Anne's neck.

"Leah, Leah, Leah"

LEAHHHHHHH. Leah's eyes slammed open and she shot up from her bed looking around confused.

"Jeez", muttered a familiar voice. Leah's eyes widened to realize it had been a dream (an amazing dream but a dream). Her face turned red when she realized Anne stood before her smiling. "First of all surprise I'm back! Second of all I don't know what you were dreaming about but damn", Anne wiggled her eyebrows and Leah looked down.

"When did you get here?" asked Leah trying to change the subject.

"Just an hour ago, I decided to come see you haven't talked to you in a while, Seth let me in", Anne was grinning and she put her hands on her hips. Leah finally noticed what she was wearing. Black board shorts and a green shirt with Chuck Taylor's, simply Leah thought she looked amazing. "I wanted to know if today was the day you wanted to hang out." Anne turned her head to the side smiling.

"Definitely, but don't you have school tomorrow", she noticed Anne grin big.

"I finish it early! I'm going to try to get a job soon", Leah's eyes were wide. She was extremely proud her Anne had a college degree.

"Are you going to try to get a job in la Push", the thought of Anne constantly around made her extremely happy.

"Maybe so it would be easier to live with my sister, I don't know about constantly seeing my sister suck Embry's face", Leah cringed at the thought but laughed. Anne graced her with another smile. "So what do you want to do today, want to go to the beach?" asked Anne excited. Leah nodded and Anne cheered. "Awesome I'll meet you in ten in front of my house!" Anne shot out Leah's room.

**So here's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review, I would really seriously mucho appreciate it!**


	3. La Playa

**I is awesome because this is my second in a row. I got some serious ideas right now and I just need to put them out. So please do enjoy =)**

Story Begins

Leah and Anne walked toward the beach with towels and bags. They were aimlessly talking but Anne was trying to get Leah to tell her what her dream was that morning. "Oh come on Leah we're friends now just tell me!" Leah was shaking her head for two reasons one not trying to believe they were friends and about telling her the dream. "I know it was dirty!" Leah looked confused. "You kept moaning", Anne giggled at Leah's expression of horror. Before Leah could say something Anne squealed. "The beach is so nice come on", Leah was shocked when Anne began to drag her. No person was able to make the pack even budge from their spots. Leah just thought that maybe it was the imprinting her that she'd move for her.

Anne and Leah set out all the things and grinned. Leah looked up from her place on the towel when Anne stood up. She watched Anne peel her shirt off, her heart fluttered and she gulped. Leah's eyes went against her and looked over at Anne's body. Anne wore a bikini top and board shorts. She had an amazingly detailed wolf on her left shoulder blade howling at the moon. "W-wow that's an amazing tattoo", Anne grinned at Leah and nodded. "What's that", Anne shot around and shook her head.

"Nothing", she said and ran toward the water. Leah swore she saw a scar on the base of the tattoo. Leah then realized Anne was about to jump in the water. Leah scrambled up before she could call after Anne she dived into the water. Leah ran toward the surf looking around erratically for her. Anne resurfaced grinning at Leah. She brushed her hair from her face. "Come on Leah", Leah was amazed Anne wasn't whining about the cold of the water.

"Alright I'm coming", Leah pulled her shirt off also and jumped into the water. Anne and Leah swam around each other under water. Anne smiled at her and swam deeper before shooting up her body grazing Leah's as she surfaced. They both floated in the water laughing and talking.

"What is Embry doing", Leah looked up to see Anne looking worriedly at Embry at the top of the cliff. A shot of jealousy filled Leah but Leah then remembered that Anne just didn't want her sister's lover hurt.

"He's cliff diving", is all Leah said and watched Embry do some cool moves before jumping into the water.

"Wow, I wanna try!" Anne scrambled out the water and Leah had to run to go after her. She caught her arm and Anne looked confused

"No!" Anne looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I mean it's dangerous you should be careful", Leah warned.

"Then come with me", Anne intertwined Leah's fingers with hers and pulled her along. Leah was almost forgetting the cliff diving with how amazing Anne's hand felt against hers. They got to the top of the guys greeted them.

"What's this?" asked Embry wiggling his eyebrows at Anne and Leah's hands. Anne rolled her eyes and ignored him walking toward the end of the cliff looking down. "You aren't considering going are you", asked Embry grabbing her shoulder pulling her back.

"Yup I sure am", Embry shook his head.

"You could get hurt I don't want your sister to kill me", Anne moved closer to Embry and Leah got another twinge of jealousy.

"She doesn't need to know", before anyone could say anything Anne leaped off the cliff doing and whole turn in the air before splashing into the water. Leah and Embry looked around wildly for her. Leah let out a sigh of relief when she saw Anne resurface laughing. "THAT WAS AMAZING AS HELL!" screamed Anne to them. They heard the guys' chuckle behind them.

After the crazy cliff scene everyone went to Emily's to eat. The guys stated it was amazing that Anne ate almost as much they did. They all got to know Anne and everyone was getting a liking to her.

"So Anne are you dating someone?" asked Emily smiling kindly. Leah still felt a slight twinge of hate towards her but not as much as before.

"Haha me heavens no", Anne laughed.

"Do you date guys or girls", burst out Embry and a loud smacking noise was heard and then a whine. Macy had smacked Embry but hurt her hand instead. Anne just blinked and stared at them before looking down at her drink.

"I don't subscribe to labels", was all she muttered before sipping her drink. The night after that had no talk of it just more laughter and playing.

"Anne you should totally come to the mall with us", Kim stated and all the girls nodded.

"Are you going Leah", Anne asked and Leah had to bite back a scowl.

"I'm not a shopper", is all she said.

"Well I guess I will go I need some new clothes anyways", the girls were quite happy to hear that. After some time everyone began to leave. "Want me to walk you home Leah", Anne was smiling at her and Leah couldn't help but say yes. They walked along next to each other and their hands kept brushing. Anne would just smile at Leah out the corner of her eye when that would happen. They came to Leah's door and Anne looked over from the door at Leah.

"Thanks for the walk", said Leah and Anne nodded. Leah opened her door and Anne touched her shoulder. She hesitated and kissed Leah's cheek before running off. Leah stood there shocked for a second before walking into her house smiling.

**Sorry if it's kind of short, I swear the next one (which I'm writing now) is going to be not such a filler but with action. So I hope you get excited! lol**


	4. El ataque de compras

**OMGD three in a row *gasps* I know I'm awesome lol I swear this one shall be more entertaining (well depending on what's entertaining to you) so please do enjoy. Oh and when it's a different language I have it written like this **_blah blah blah_

Story begins

Anne's POV

I walked along with Kim, Emily, Macy, little Claire, and Rachel was sitting in a buggy. We all held some kind of bag. I held three different colored bags filled with underwear, pants, and other necessities. We had been here since early in the morning. I did have quite a good time but another part of me was muttering I would have had more fun if Leah had been with us. I always enjoyed Leah's company and I admit my crush was growing rather quickly for her. It almost unnerved me I never fell this quick I was always a realistic person and with my secrets I didn't want to endanger people. I felt guilty enough allowing these people into my life like this.

A part of me hopes Leah likes me too, I want her to but I'd never want to harm her. I mean she's a big girl but I'd never want to be the reason she was hurting. We all finally decided to leave the mall and head back to La Push. I was in the back with Claire and she was aimlessly talking to me and I was smiling and nodding. I felt a chill run down my spine and I looked up

"EMILY WATCH OUT!" I screamed and she swerved where a huge man stood in the middle of the road we slammed into a tree. My vision blurred for a moment and I groaned. I opened my eyes were my head set on the side of the door. It blurred again and I passed out. When I opened my eyes I was laying on the grass. I stared up at the sky for a second before I remembered everything. My eyes shot open and I felt a shoe slam down on my wrist. I screamed in pain and I heard a sob. A man with golden brown hair lifted me up with a cold grip. He's eyes were blood red and he grinned at me

"_Didn't think I would find you did you little Annie"_, I let out a growl and he chuckled.

"Anne", whispered my sister who was curled up by a tree near the other girls. A red haired woman slapped her and my sister yelped. I let out another louder growl and the wind picked up a little. She smirked and the man slammed me again into the tree making it crack. Claire whimpered softly and the man lifted up a cell phone throwing it at Emily. She looked up at him

"_Call your wolf woman"_, Emily furrowed her eyebrows. The woman advanced and grabbed her wrist

"He said call your meat headed husband", Emily glared at her but picked up the phone calling. I heard Hello Emily where are you!

"Sam-m", the woman ripped the phone from her wrist and Emily cried out.

"Come to the abandoned barn at the end of La push and you'll get your woman back", the man before me slammed his hand into my stomach and I burst into a scream. Yelling went off in the phone before it went blank.

"_Vane leave the wolves out of this"_, the girls shared equally shocked looks when I spoke in his language. All he did was chuckle

"_It is your fault they shall die, I told you I would get revenge", _he licked the side of my neck and I cringed. He threw me over his shoulder and dragged the girls after him to a barn nearby. I felt guilt come over me because I knew it was my fault this was happening. Vane threw me onto the barn wall and it cracked behind me. All I did was flinch. The girls were shivering on the ground next to my feet. I didn't sit down next to them I didn't want to make them hurt anymore then I already was. I heard howls and moments later all the guys came out. My heart clenched to see Leah with them. I didn't want her to be hurt.

"Who are you and what do you want with our woman", ordered Sam having a growl in his voice. Vane chuckled and winked at his wife Lela.

"I have no interest in the other whores but one", he wagged his fingers and Lela yanked me forward by my hair throwing me to the ground. She slammed her boot into my broken wrist and I screamed in agony. Leah just to run forward but Sam ordered her to stop. Her body shook with anger and she looked as though she was going to kill that man. "My name is Vane and this is my wife Lela, we are just exacting our revenge", he yanked me up by my hair.

"_Dirty bastard",_ I spat out and he boomed with laughter. The guys looked just as shocked to see me talk in a strange language.

"But my darling you never told them your secret your just as a dirty scum bag as I am", I turned away with tears in my eyes. Leah twitched closer and she looked as though as was going to cry. "Am I going to have to drag it out of you", He dropped me to the floor and ran his hands along the girls' neck. The guys growled in low angry voices. He stopped at my sister and grabbed her up by her neck. Before anything else Embry phased roaring in anger. The wind began to pick up as my sister whimpered. Lela smacked me and Leah burst into her wolf form growling lowly. I stared down at the ground not wanting anyone to be hurt.

"Enough", I whispered and Vane looked up from my sister. I stood up weakly and didn't dare look down at my broken wrist. "You want it so bad, fine", I whispered the wind began to roar dangerously. Everyone gasped except the vampires. My back tingled and I closed my eyes welcoming the powers.

"My god", whispered Emily. I knew what I looked like, long white hair flew down to my butt, silver eyes extremely wolf like stood out of my eyes and my ears were now pointed. Instead of my usual clothes a light blue dress feel to my thighs, it had shorts under it. It was a tunic with a black corset wrapped around the middle. No shoes were clad on my feet. I looked over at Vane and he stared at me with a smirk. I snarled showing off my razor sharp teeth. Before Vane could speak I flicked my hand and he and his wife went flying through the trees making them break. Embry phased back and ran to Macy who sobbed. I stepped away from them and watched them condone their family. I wasn't a part of that family I was a danger to them. I don't think I could forgive myself for them being hurt, especially my sister.

"Anne why didn't you tell me", Macy whispered in Embry's arms

"Yes why didn't you tell us, they could have been killed!" roared Embry and Paul. I cringed away from their anger and turned away. I heard a snap and looked up at Leah. Betrayal flashed in her face and tears began to stream down my face.

"Talk to me!" ordered Paul shaking me.

"_I can't!"_ I yelled and he looked at me confused.

"She must only be able to talk that weird language", muttered Rachel.

"Anne, are you a Makati", asked Quil. I cringed away from the word but nodded. I looked at Macy and she stared up at me. I looked at her bruise and more tears streamed down my face. I pushed my mind into hers telling her what I begged her to do. I looked at Leah one more time before running off into the forest even though they called after me.

No One's POV

"How is she a Makati", asked Sam.

"I know, she told", whispered Macy.


	5. Historia de la Bestia

**Yay new chapter, I understand no one reviewed but that's okay I love writing this so this is more for me than anyone else. **

Story Begins

Anne's POV

I ran as fast as I could jumping from tree to tree. Tears licked my face and I dropped to my knees in a clearing letting out a roar of agony. Guilt had filled me from hurting those people I wanted to call family I hadn't had a real family in so long. My family knew nothing of my story when I went away to college.

"_I know it hurts but you did well child you did what I told you"_, I looked up at the grey haired man who looked similar with his pointy ears and wolf eyes.

"_Why did you make me do this Karl now they'll hate me!"_ instead of consoling words my head lurched to the side with a smacking noise. He growled

"_How dare you disrespect your master, I should beat you for that"_, I continued to look down still in great emotional agony. I heard him sigh and bend down to my height. _"This mission has been compromised due to the fact one has imprinted on you"_, my head shot up and my heart fluttered. _"Leah and you are the first same-sex imprinting, I believe it is unusual for women to be wolves so the imprinting kept to the finding a woman not a man"_.

I bite my lip and stared at him for a second. _"What are we going to do master?"_

La Push- No One's POV

"How do you know her story, did you know of this?" asked Sam to Macy. She shook her head her limp curls moving with the motion

"It's like she went into my mind and in a moment I knew the whole story", Macy's eyes were filled with tears. "I didn't know my sister went through so much", she bit back a sob

**Flashback**

**An eighteen year old Anne walked toward a huge fraternity house laughing with two of her guy friends.**

"**This party is gonna be off the chain", cried Johnny and Anne laughed as he did a dance. "Some hot chicka's no Anne?" he elbowed Anne wiggling his eyebrows. Anne punched his arm, she walked arm and arm with Johnny and Bobby. Her newest friends and her next door neighbors in her co-ed dorm. When they went inside everyone was dancing and drinking. Anne watched her friends skip off into the swarm of girls. Anne picked up some liquor infested juice and sipped it cringing.**

"**Kind of a hard drink no?" Anne looked up at the brown haired man and nodded.**

"**Yeah vodka I think", he laughed and nodded. Anne looked at him perplexed. "I'm sorry but do I know you, I've felt like I've met you before". He gave a Cheshire grin and shook his head.**

"**Can't say we have, hey look a full moon", Anne followed him onto the porch of the frat house and nodded. "We gotta be careful the werewolves might be out", Anne snorted and shook her head. She cringed at a couple making out on the steps. "Don't believe in wolves eh", she shook her head.**

"**No way, just a bunch of fairy tales", he chuckled a very low, almost unwelcoming chuckle.**

"**Um yeah well I'm gonna go back inside", she went to turn away but felt something pierce her neck. A huge fire burst into her veins she went to scream but the man behind her held his over-heated hand on her mouth. The drug filled Anne's body and everything went blurry and finally black.**

**When Anne awoke she lay on a stone table, she sat up groaning. The back of her skull had a stabbing pain. She gasped when the pain went completely threw her whole body. She fell off the table screaming in agony. She crashed into the water under the stone table. She squirmed screaming for someone to help her. She felt someone pull her out by her hair and slammed onto the floor gasping for breath. Her body lay twitching crazily being over-rid with pain.**

**Two men bent down to her level. One man was extremely tall and another looked similar to the man from the party but now his hair was grey and his ears pointed. The man rolled her over and she tried to crawl away. He slammed his boot into her stomach and she roared in pain. "Bring her out human now!" he roared and she sobbed. The pain was extremely immense it felt like her whole skin was being yanked off her body**

**He yanked her up to her knees and kneed her in the face. Her hand snapped to the side and she grabbed her head yelling in pain. Anne's eyes shot open and they were silver slits like a wolf'. The room was now clearer instead of dangerously dark as before. "Bring her!!" he roared and Anne roared with him her hair slithering into a different color and a blinding light happened. Anne lay on the floor but instead of her usual tan skin, it was porcelain. Instead of her brown eyes now there were wolf eyes. Her ears were pointed and her hair snow white.**

**Her clothing was now different into a beautiful dress with a corset. Her chest rose and fell painfully. Anne's body still felt on fire so she dragged herself to the water crashing into it. She sat up once she cooled off. She looked down at her reflection and screamed in horror. The grey haired man slapped her**

"**Such up woman, you should be proud you are a Makati few of the lasting full bloods", she stared at him confused shaking in fear. "You said you don't believe in werewolves", he bent down next to her ear. "Well believe", he whispered and stepped back. The other man began to shake and his clothes ripped leaving a wolf before Anne. She yelped and tried to drag herself away instead the man pulled her closer. He slammed her onto the stone table and the wolf held her arms down. She screamed in fear and the wind in the room slammed the wolf back into the wall.**

"**Haha an air Makati very nice", he said calmly.**

"**W-who are you", Anne whispered shaking still.**

"**The name is Karl, I am your master", Anne shook her head.**

"**I don't want this change me back", she ordered.**

"**It is not a choice girl, so join us instead and become strong and help us kill vampires", Anne's eyes widened**

"**V-vampires", he chuckled and nodded.**

"**Vampires shortly after we took you attacked that house you were in, every one of them was drained of their blood", Anne's eyes flashed to her new friends and she sobbed. Once the sobbing stopped a cold feeling of hate for vampires filled her.**

"**Yes, help us destroy those leeches, we are strong", he purred smiling. Anne nodded slowly and he grinned flipping her over on her stomach tearing the back of her dress. He put a deep cut at the base of her shoulder blade and Anne screamed in pain. She tried to thrash around but it was as though an unknown force held her down. Karl dripped the blood at the base of the stone table wear a shallow circle sat. The blood began to fill all over the table and it filled the water. The water shook and shuddered and Anne felt the burning feeling again. She screamed as her shoulder blade burned. Everything went black as the laughter of Karl filled the air. "I will speak to you soon little Annie".**

**Anne yelped and jumped up from her dorm bed looking around wildly. She sighed in relief. "Just a dream, just a dream", she chanted jumping into the shower. When she got out brushing her hair she cringed when her brush hit her back. She turned to examine her back and gasped. A tattoo showed brightly of a wolf howling at the moon, a pink scar went against her tan skin right under the tattoo. Anne's body shook with fear and she looked out the window with wide eyes. She could see the frat house from here it had caution tape wrapped around it. Anne's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the cold linoleum floor. **

Well there you go here's the fifth chapter to my Leah story =) Hope you enjoyed it please review!


	6. Lo siento, confía en mí

**Once again I got all these awesome ideas at once so I'm updating again, (I know I know you love me :P)**

Story Begins

La Push-No one's POV

The whole room was silent minus for Macy's sobs, Embry rubbed her back. "How could that man to that to her, she was only eighteen!" Macy sobbed again and that's when a huge scent of vamps hit them.

"We'll deal with this after", ordered Sam and the pack phased. They ran through the forest quickly they stopped short when the scent of dead leeches came to them. Clinking noises were heard and the pack ran to find none other than Anne and the man from the memory Karl. They watched in shock as Anne ripped the head off one of the vampires. One jumped on her back try to hold her down. Leah's heart screamed to help even if she felt betrayed. She ran with the rest of the pack and ripped the vampire off Anne. Anne leaped up and stared at wolf Leah with wide eyes. Leah was panting and let out a growl. Anne thought she was growling at her so she looked away painfully.

Karl walked up behind Anne and grabbed her wrist trying to drag her away. Everyone phased back.

"Anne stop!" ordered Sam and Anne's body became rigid and she was stuck to her stop. Her body twitched a little and Karl growled.

"Great, her Makati blood has pledged her allegiance to you wolves", he rubbed his face and glared at Anne. "Stupid weakling", he spat running off into the forest. Anne gasped and turned toward the pack. She stared at Sam instead of any of the others especially Leah.

"Is she okay?" whispered Ann meaning Macy to Embry. He nodded and she gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm so sorry", she whispered softly looking down at her bare feet.

"Why didn't you tell us", ordered Sam.

"Karl, ordered me not to, I hope you can understand that", Anne whispered again. "I'm not allowed to go against my master but now apparently my allegiance is to you", Anne turned away from them. "But I understand none of you want me here so I shall leave you", Anne went to leave but Embry stopped her.

"Anne you have just as much right to be here as we do", Anne looked at Sam for a yes. He nodded and Anne's heart jumped.

"Your family is here, it may take time for us to trust you but we will try", everyone nodded minus Leah. "Leah?" he asked in a gruff voice. Anne looked at Leah with teary eyes. She shrugged and walked away. Anne looked down with a sad smile knowing Leah would never trust her again.

A week later

Anne had been getting the handle of doing shifts just like the rest of the pack. Everyone had been warming back up to her minus Leah. Anne barely ever saw Leah and when she did Leah wouldn't even look at her. Anne hadn't gotten her own house a block down from Macy and Embry's house. A knock broke Anne's thought process. Anne stood up from her seat on her couch and opened her door. Jared stood there rubbing his arm.

"Hey Anne", Anne nodded and leaned against her door. "Kim wants to go out on a date but Sam assigned me a shift do you think you could cover for me", Anne bite her lip. Jared usually worked with Leah but Anne didn't want to upset Kim so she agreed. "Thanks a bunch Annie later!" he ran off and Anne sighed. She phased into her usual outfit but this time she pulled back her white hair into chopsticks, letting a few pieces cascade around her face. Anne leapt into the forest and ran to Leah's house waiting by the trees. Leah walked out her house and seemed noticeably shocked to see Anne

"Um Jared had a date with Kim so I um am going to cover for him", Leah nodded and Anne turned away for her to phase. She turned back around when Leah let out a grumbling noise.

"_I think we should split up, cover more ground", stated Leah in Anne's head. _Anne nodded and they shot off east and west. Anne was in her thoughts when she heard a howl from Leah. She shot around using air to move faster. She got there just as the vampire slashed Leah's side. Leah howled in pain, anger filled Anne for hurting Leah. Anne tackled the vampire and bite into his skin. She roared in anger ripping him to shreds. Anne limped to Leah and Leah phased back. Anne blushed to see Leah's naked body but tried to ignore it. She dropped to her knees to check the cut. It was shallow but still bleeding. Anne hesitated before bringing her lips to it and began to suck at the blood.

Leah gasped from the feeling of Anne's lips and touched Anne's arm. Anne pulled away happy to see the blood stopped pouring out. "Are you okay Leah?" Leah looked at Anne she was now in her human form. Leah nodded and Anne went against her mind and cupped Leah's cheek. "I'm so sorry for everything", Leah nodded and hugged Anne even though she was naked. They heard the guys coming closer so Anne and Leah phased back. Anne began to burn the body. The guys finally came minus Jared who was in Port Angeles with Kim.

"_Where's the vampire?"_ asked Embry.

"_Anne killed it",_ Leah stated standing rather close to Anne

"_Does this mean you guys are getting along again"_, Anne and Leah looked into each other's eyes and nodded at the group.

"_Good we all must talk everyone phase back"_, everyone went to separate places in the forest. Anne and Leah looked at each other shyly before walking behind trees away from each other. Everyone came back to the clearing and stood around each other.

"Leah I believe this is your job", Leah hesitated but nodded.

"Anne you're my imprint".

"I know", everyone was shocked, "Karl told me I was just waiting for you to tell me", Anne smiled kindly at Leah.

"Did he tell you anything else", asked Sam

"He said to me that we were the first ever same-sex imprinting he believed it was because usual imprints are females it kept to that", they nodded and looked at Leah.

"I'll leave you two to talk", all the guys phased and left. Anne sat down in the grass and stared up at Leah who was pacing.

"Listen Anne I understand if you don't want to be with me, as your imprint I can be your friend or", Leah cleared her throat. Anne stood up and walked toward Leah. Leah heart sped up and she stared at Anne. Anne touched Leah cheeks and caressed them softly.

"I want something more", she whispered softly and Leah blushed. "Take me out on a date Leah", Leah nodded slowly staring at her. "Pick me up at seven tomorrow", Anne brushed her finger tips along Leah's cheeks once more before walking back into the forest. Leah let out a breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding.


	7. La fecha del 1 pt

**Hi there! I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been so busy with getting my grades up luckily the grading period just ended so I got a chance to update this. So here it is finally a date between Anne and Leah! I hope everyone enjoys it! =)**

Story Begins

The date

Leah's POV

I fidgeted nervously I continued to tug at the bottom of the dress I was wearing. It was a cotton black dress with red threading at the neck and shoulders. It was the only dress I owned, for a matter of that I didn't own many clothes it was hard to keep clothes as a wolf. But anyways back to the dress it had thick straps and was a v-neck top to it. I wore flat pumps not wanting to be any taller since Anne was shorter than me

_Anne _my heart skipped as Anne's face came to my thoughts. I was amazed Anne wanted something more than just friendship, it was hard to admit but I was falling in love with her. No one had made me smile that much since Sam. So I was now very nervous to go on a date to Port Angeles, who would drive, who would pay. Those were the questions that probably should be going through my head but instead I was thinking what if she doesn't like what I'm wearing, I wonder what she's wearing. Oh god, what do I do if we kiss!?

Anne's POV

I nibbled on my lip staring at my reflection. I wore a forest green dress that went mid-thigh, it was silky and with a scoop neck. I slipped on my thick heeled, high heels that were black and that wrapped around my ankle by a clip. I yanked my brown hair with a silver clip, half up and half down. I curled the down part in loose curls. I slipped on my favorite silver chain with a metallic opening shaped like a wolf's eye.

I put on some lip gloss and eyeliner. I choose the place where we'd go and smiled at the thought of Leah. Her beautiful sun-kissed skin and how kind her eyes looked when she smiled. I was nervous for her not me. I had been on dates with girls before and I learned some people aren't so welcoming to same-sex relationships. I heard a door bell ring and my heart skipped looking at the clock. It glowed red letters _6:30 _I furrowed my eyebrows and clicked down the steps opening the door to find my sister sitting there grinning like an idiot. I raised one single eyebrow and she whistled.

"Damn girl look at you", I rolled my eyes with a small smile and let her in. "You clean up nice", I nodded and fluffed my hair in the mirror. "I brought you back your earrings", I looked at the small black stud earring with a glint.

"I haven't seen those in two years", I snatched them away and put them on looking in the mirror. "Sure you didn't come just to spy", she shrugged with a grin and plopped down on my chair.

"Are you taking your bike", I snorted and motioned to my attire.

"Look like I'm gonna ride a motorcycle in this", she shrugged with another happy grin. I let out a small smile; she hadn't smiled this much in so many years. I was happy to see how happy the rez made her.

"Well put some shorts on and your ready I'm sure you'd like Leah holding onto you for dear life", she wiggled her eyebrows and I snorted turning away from her to hide my blush.

"You should go Leah will be here any minute", she ignored my words and stretched out on my couch.

"Eh I'll leave a little after you, Embry's out on duty so I wanted some company", I looked at her for a second.

"Go buy a dog then", I lifted her over my shoulder and she screamed as I opened the door and plopped her outside. "Please I wanna make a good impression", she nodded and smiled at me.

"Use protection!" I slammed the door in her face hiding my blush. A few seconds later my doorbell rang and I took in a deep breath before opening it.

Leah's POV

I stepped up onto Anne's porch and made sure my red dangly earrings were still on and my hair was okay. I rang the door bell and the door flew open a second later. I felt my jaw drop and I stared at Anne in shock. She looked…_heavenly _the light of her house illuminated her already amazingly tan skin. I let my eyes wander along her curvy shape I let my eyes linger on her chest a few seconds before looking up into her eyes smiling.

"Hi", I said breathlessly.

Anne's POV

I gulped feeling quite breathless seeing Leah in such a tight showy dress. I found her hot in cut-offs and a sports bra but in a dress she exude sexiness. I let my eyes linger across her fined hips and long legs. I unknowingly licked my lips before looking into her eyes.

"Hi", she whispered breathlessly her chest heaving up and down like mine. My body was urging to pull her into my house and have our own date in my bedroom. I shook the thought away trying to keep my hormones in check.

"Hello there", I purred feeling my teasing side coming out. Her face flushed pink and I stepped down onto the step next to her rather close. I closed my door with my little hand purse in hand. I locked the door and smiled at her. I motioned for her to follow and we stepped up to my car. I opened the door to the passenger seat for her and closed it behind her. I slipped into my leather seat of my Bonneville and started the car. This seemed to shake her from her stupor and she smiled at me.

Leah's POV

I followed behind her breathless still, my mind was running a mile minute as I slipped into her car. The car started and I was finally able to pull back from my stupor. I gave her a smile and she graced me back with one.

"So where are we going?" I asked her and I noticed a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"You'll seeee", she sang song I couldn't help but giggle. We drove for a few moments in a comfortable silence before she flicked the radio on. The song had a techno beat to it and I lightly tapped my foot. I heard her begin to giggle before into a full laugh. I looked at my imprint perplexed.

"What is it?" I asked smiling from her beautiful laughter

"This song…do you know the name of it?" she asked her eyes training from the road for a second. I shook my head no and she smiled. "It's called she-wolf", a smile slowly burst into my face before I burst into laughter with her.

"Awesome", was all I could get out between my giggles. She nodded and hummed to the song.

_There's a she-wolf in your closet  
Let her out so she can breathe  
Huhuhu_

I found myself nodding also until the song stopped and another song came on. She squealed happily and I looked at her confused. "I love this song". I decided to listen and blushed what I heard.

I didn't just kiss her  
_We went all the way and I liked it  
What's the point in trying to hide it?  
You never know 'til you've tried it_

_I didn't just kiss her  
She put it on my tongue and I licked it  
I think she wishes she could forget it  
But she sure seemed to love every minute_

_I don't know what the problem is  
Why she gotta try so hard to keep it all a secret? A secret..._

_I didn't just kiss her  
We went all the way and she liked it  
She likes to think she didn't invite it  
But these scratches aren't because she tried fighting it_

I felt my face heat up as Anne continued to sing along to it. "W-what's the name to this song?" I cleared my throat and Anne smiled at me cutely.

"I didn't just kiss her", is all she said going back to singing along. Finally the embarrassing song ended and we were in Port Angeles a little later.

Anne's POV

I parked the car in a parking garage and walked along next to Leah happy it was a warm night in Port Angeles. We stepped into the small quaint bistro and were set in a quiet booth. I slipped into my seat and smiled at Leah in the candle light. This night was going amazing already. We both ordered some food.

"Don't eat too much I've got another surprise for you", I stated and her eyes light up.

"Tell me about your family", she said smiling at me. I finished chewing as I thought of what to say.

"Well I'm the youngest of three, my parents divorced when I was eleven", she looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry", I shrugged.

"It's alright, it was pretty hard but you know sometimes people fall out of love", I twirled my pasta looking down sadly. I felt her hand hit my knee in a loving way and I blushed up at her. "My brother is a body builder and Macy is Macy", I gave her a grin and she nodded knowingly.

"Does all your family have the Makati blood", I bite my lip before speaking.

"Well most likely but um Karl gave me an injection to quicken my heart beat and brain function so my powers would surface", Leah must not like Karl because her body stiffened to hear his name. "What about you?" I asked smiling softly at her.

"Well as you know Seth is my brother, there's my mom Sue".

"What about your dad", I asked from my food and looked up when she didn't answer. Her eyes looked pained and I gasped feeling terrible I slipped my hand into hers and looked at her worried.

"Gary…he died", tears leaked from her eyes and I noticed her body began to shake. Was she phasing! I didn't know but I slammed the money onto the cashier's table and dragged her out after me. I pulled her into an alley looking at her worriedly. I wrapped my arms around her torso and yanked her towards me. "No…if I…phase", her voice was strained.

"It's okay Leah…its okay", I whispered playing with her hair listening to her heart be finally slow down. I pulled away enough to look up at her. She stared down at me and I quietly wiped at her tears.

"Sorry", she muttered sounding embarrassed and I patted her cheek smiling.

"How about ice cream", I asked quirking an eyebrow like nothing happened.

Leah's POV

Stupid! Stupid! I had officially destroyed our date just because I'm so sensitive because of my dad. We walked along next to each other and I was so in my thoughts when her hand slipped into mine I was shocked. I looked over at her and she smiled. My heart, felt at ease from her smile. We finally came to the ice cream shop and the woman behind the counter quirked an eyebrow but never the less gave us our orders.

**Well that's all for now! I'm too lazy to write anymore. Enjoy! Oh I also wanted to say I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Have a good night! =)**


	8. Las complicaciones de la fecha

**So sorry I've been extremely busy, I was grounded from the computer for quite some time. I'm excited to be back though. Please do enjoy the second part of the date!**

Story Beings

Leah's POV

I sighed softly as the cool grass brushed against my heated legs. I ate my ice cream staring up at the stars. I heard Anne sigh softly and I looked over feeling my heart skitter. Her eyes were closed her ice cream finished, she lay on the grass. The hair that was down, flowed around her glowing in the park lights. I shivered from her beauty, fighting the need to kiss her. A small smile was on her lips which made me smile.

"What are you thinking about", I looked back up into her now open eyes, the chocolate brown held a smile.

"Just how beautiful y-it is here", I coughed hoping she didn't notice. I looked back over at her and there was a glitter of happiness but her cheeks were tinted a light pink. She reached her hand up for mine and I slipped mine in hers happily. She pulled me down next to her and I lay down with my head on her stomach. I closed my eyes enjoying the retracting and contracting of her breaths.

"Hey! I have an idea", I looked up into her eyes. "Have you ever ridden on a bike?"

Sometime Later

My mouth fell open as I stared at her motorcycle back in La Push. "Y-you drive this", Anne stroked the bike seat lovingly.

"Yup, my pride and joy", she bent over grabbing something from the bag on the other side. "You wanna ride it?" I blinked and coughed realizing that I was staring at her butt.

"I don't know, this is dangerous", she rolled her eyes.

"Don't make up excuses, were both supernatural creatures not much hurts us", I nodded hesitantly. She cheered happily.

"So this is why you made me change", I muttered as she straddled the bike as I stepped on behind her. She handed me a helmet for comfort her on the other hand just pulled her hair up completely.

"Hold on tight", she whispered slipping my hands onto her waist and slamming the throttle making the beast roar to life. She twisted the handle and the bike purred and I noticed a smile come to her lips. She lifted her legs up and we took off. I tightened my grip, I knew us crashing wouldn't kill me but I still was nervous.

She took off faster zooming down the long road, her scent filled my nose and I leaned my head on her shoulder closing my eyes. It felt almost like when you're a wolf, zooming through the woods unknown to the world. You feel like nothing could touch you. We finally stopped a little ways away and I slipped from the bike lifting the helmet off my head. She slipped off the bike as well smiling kindly at me. She pressed her hand into mine and intertwined our fingers. My heart fluttered as always and we strolled along. I wondered where we were going, I knew this part of the forest but it lacked in vampires here too much.

I heard the soft purring noise of something and as we pushed through the brush we came to a huge waterfall. I couldn't help but gasp and Anne smiled kindly.

"How did you find this?" I asked her.

"This isn't my first time in La Push", she stated her eyes teasing. We came to the water and I slipped my shoes off dipping my feet in. I looked over at Anne and she bent down to my level. She brushed her hands along my cheek and I shivered. She bent her head forehead and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I really like being around you Leah", she whispered before bringing her mouth to mine. I couldn't breathe until she pressed her lips to mine. I felt like my whole world stopped, just like when I had imprinted on her.

Anne's POV

My body shook with nervousness and the rush of emotions I felt. The Makah also had a way of soul mates. Ours were more secretive and came only when the feelings were reciprocated by both. I understood why I felt the click in my head when I first stared into her eyes. My blood was holding allegiance not to the pack but Leah. Since Leah was part of the pack I was given to them as well. We called our soul mates our Immortal Saviors. The life of a Makah was hard and almost all transformations were painful.

I knew with falling in love a new transformation would come to me and I was greatly worried. But I pushed it away enjoying Leah's lips pressed against mine. It was hard to ignore her amazingly soft lips. I lifted her up out of the water and we fell into the grass. Her leg hooked around mine and the smooth skin brushed against each other's since we both were in shorts.

I shivered in pleasure as her hands ran along my neck I brushed my fingers through her hair and down her face. That's until Leah yanked away shooting up looking around wildly. It took me a moment until I realized it also, vampires…

"_Haha so sweet love", _my body stiffened to hear Lela's voice. She stepped out of the trees her hips swinging tantalizingly. I looked away from her.

"Leah, Leah no", Leah began to walk towards her. Lela had the "gift" of seduction she could put anyone under her spell. Before I could grab Leah's arm I was yanked back mine roughly. I roared in anger as I dropped to my knees my arms being held behind me tightly. Vane chuckled softly and smiled. Leah blinked away and turned to me.

"An-", Lela smacked Leah and she went flying into a tree. My body began to convulse with anger my eyes shined and I roared. I tried to calm myself but the convulsions worsened.

"Haha yes exactly what we wanted", I screamed in pain again this time it sounding like…a howl

"AHHH", I let out another screaming feeling my bones cracking painfully. I fell to the ground convulsing crazily. My chest heaved high and my heart raced. Leah weakly lifted her head and Lela grabbed her by her face.

"Be ready for hell girl", she chuckled and disappeared with Vane. Leah dragged herself toward me her eyes hazing.

"No I have to…get her", Leah's hand reached out toward me in one more weak try before everything went black.

Leah's POV- Later

My eyes shot open and I looked around wildly, I was in bed and breathed heavily.

"Le-", before Seth could finish his sentence a scream burst into the air. Not any scream _Anne's scream. _I yanked the bedding away and ran into the next room. Carlisle tried to hold her down and I roared in hatred. I saw red before I was on all fours my back to Anne me crouched toward the leech and my pack. I continued to snarl and he backed away with his hands held up.

"Leah calm down", ordered Sam my body shook to order but my animalistic need to protect my need took over. I snapped and snarled again.

"Leah", whispered a hoarse voice and I shot around toward Anne. Her eyes were watering and her hand held out shakily toward me. Everyone stepped out and I phased. I ignored my nakedness and rushed to her. I bent on my knees holding her hand. She pulled me towards her and her eyes flicked for a second. Lust filled her eyes before I could speak she pulled me on top of her roughly. She kissed me wildly grabbing at my body wildly. I was confused but we she touched me I moaned loudly.

She pulled away breathing heavily, her eyes flickered again and she groaned in pain her eyes filled with hurt and she began to convulse again. I jumped off her pulling clothes on calling everyone back in. I stood away from everyone my body shaking with worry and desire for Anne's touch again.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sam


	9. Sal, sal donde quiera que estés

**Hi! Thanks so much for being patient it's much appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. =)**

Story Begins

Leah's POV

I held Anne's hand as Carlisle began to explain staring at Anne who convulsed on the bed. "Well I looked it up and I believe Anne is going through a transformation", we looked at him confused. "The Makah go through transformations especially when they find their Immortal saviors which is their form of imprinting", I clutched Anne's hand harder. "It's just an ideal for only the Makah really know but it's believed that whoever there lover is they become that".

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"I'm not quite sure that's the things I've heard or read the Makah keep their secrets very deep between them and their mates, I'm sorry I have no other information", Carlisle stepped out the room and everyone followed except I. I brushed my hands along Anne's hair which was moist with sweat.

"Oh Anne", I whispered and I began to shake. I jumped out the window before phasing. I howled loudly shooting off into the forest.

Later that Night

I phased back as it rained dreadfully hard in the dark night. "Leah!" roared Macy running toward me. She grabbed my arm, and tried to shake me. "He took her Leah; he took Anne, KARL TOOK ANNE!" I began to shake again and pushed her away.

"Where?" I growled and she pointed to where the other boys were running into the forest. I looked at the side of the house the window to Anne's room was shattered in pieces. I phased in my clothing running through the forest quickly. The rain pattered against my fur. I caught up to the boys.

"_What happened?_" I growled lightly and the memory hit me.

Flashback

"Anne's actually been quiet, do you think she's getting better", asked Kim and everyone was silent. That's when they heard it a huge crash and Anne's scream filled the air again. The pack ran up the stairs busting Anne's locked door open. Karl stood in the window and snarled jumping through the closed window with a shatter.

"ANNE", roared the guys leaping out the window following.

Flashback ends

"_I was so close, I could have saved her"_, guilt filled me and I began to follow Anne's scent the guys having a hard time keeping up. We came to a bright warm light, a fire was burning heavily somehow in the pouring rain. Karl turned around holding Anne's limp body in his arms.

"I must kill her, before she comes to strong", he whispered softly. My eyes burned with tears and I howled. I began to run closer, he lifted her body up and went to drop it into the fire.

"_ANNE", _I howled out and I felt cool air hit me hard. I went flipping over handing on my stomach with the rest of the pack. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature ever. A beautiful silver wolf sat perfectly still on the ground. I felt my jaw drop.

"_Anne",_ I asked in my head and the beautiful wolf looked over at me with fear in her eyes. I trotted over to her and rubbed my muzzle against her.

"_Oh Leah",_ she whispered softly and pushed her muzzle into my neck. I let out a low growl and sat close to her.

"_Everyone phase back, Anne if you can try to phase back", _ordered Sam. He and the other boys disappeared into the woods. Anne looked at me for help and I phased back. I forgot I was naked until she looked away blushing. I quickly pulled on some cut offs and sports bra.

"Okay Anne, think of something calming and happy", I kissed the top of her head and felt her fur turn into her usual black hair under me.

"I don't have any clothes Leah", she whispered and I nodded trying not to look down at her.

"Here's my clothes babe", she pulled my clothes on and I phased back. I let her slip onto my back and we ran through the forest back home. She slipped off me and opened the door to her home. I phased back and she handed me my clothes stepping into her house to go change. She came back out in jean shorts and a tank top.

We walked hand and hand to Sam's. "So care to tell us what's up Annie", asked Sam.

"It's none of your business", everyone was shocked by this.

"What?" asked Sam his body shaking a little bit.

"Well Sam, the secrets of the Makah are sacred and it's not my place to tell them, I only have place to tell them to Leah", said Anne calmly to Sam. Sam stop shaking and Anne became less stiff. "I would tell you but I can't, all I can say is this is just one of the changes I must go through as a Makah when they find their mate", she explained.

"Very well I would want to know more but I will accept that answer…for now", she nodded calmly and looked toward me. I gave her a weak smile which she returned.

"So I suppose we have to teach you have to be a wolf-girl eh?" asked Embry with a cheeky grin.

**Sorry it's so short but I have a lot going on and I at least wanted to get out this small part. It would be much appreciated if I could at least get one review since I don't ever get any from anyone.**


	10. Interceptaciones

**Hello, so I was threatened by a certain someone to update so here it goes. So think of this as an early New Year's gift. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I appreciate the advice. I do hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Story Begins

Anne's POV

My eyes fluttered open before closing them again due to the bright light as I lay in bed, the bed was very warm and it moved? I opened my eyes to find my head leaning on Leah's arm. Her arms were wrapped around my waist; I smiled and watched her peaceful form. I tenderly ran my hand along her narrow nose, her high cheek bones and her soft lips. Her hand lifted up and wrapped around mine. I looked up to find her brown eyes open still clouded with sleep from the night.

"Good Morning", I whispered and she gave a sleepy smile.

"Hi there", she kissed my hand and I smiled again. I sat up in bed and stretched til my back gave a satisfying crack. The light of the day peeked through the curtains. It was one of those rare days in Forks where the constant clouds and rain went on a holiday. I kicked my legs off the side of the bed and as I went to push myself up arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back. I grunted as I landed in between Leah's leg with my back pressed against her chest.

"Leah", I whined and she chuckled nuzzling her nose into my neck. I giggled softly and turned around kissing her. She entangled her fingers into my hair and we continued to kiss more passionately til the phone rang.

"Don't get it", Leah said between kisses. I pulled away reluctantly and patted her side.

"It might be important", I shimmed out her lap and jogged out the room. I slid down the banister and into the living room lifting up my phone. "Hello", I stated more chipper than I usually am.

"Hello is this Anne?" said the feminine voice as I twisted the phone cord in between my fingers.

"Yes this is she who might this be?" I said politely as I began leaning against the phone table.

"Hello Anne, this is Cassie", my eyes light up and I nodded forgetting I was on the phone.

"Oh Cassie, hello again I'm sorry I forgot", Cassie was a woman working at the library who needed help with the computers at the Forks library.

"Haha it's fine, well I went over your resume you sent it and I was wondering if you'd like to come in for an interview", I did a little dance and grinned.

"I'd love to", I heard her shuffle papers around in the background.

"Good, good when do you think you can come in", she asked. I looked up in thought.

"Well anytime is good actually", I admitted.

"Is today too soon", I looked at the clock behind my head. The clock glowed _10:30_

"No not at all, what time?" I began to run through things I needed to do to get ready.

"How about one?" she suggested.

"That's perfect"

"Wonderful! I'll see you than Anne", she hung up before I could say goodbye. I ran up the stairs.

"LEAH, LEAH", I jumped into the bed giggling happily. She smiled at me

"What is it?" I hugged her tight.

"I got an interview! Oh I have to hurry I need to get everything ready", I didn't notice but Leah tried to kiss me but I jogged out the room. Her face turned solemn and she looked down sadly.

One o' clock

I moved the nonexistent wrinkles out of my skirt and fixed the collar on my shirt. I wore a purple button down shirt open just a little and a black skirt that was two inches down from my knee. Black heels sat on my feet and my hair was pulled into a high pony tail. I gave a shaky sigh and looked from my reflection in the library glass door to a door that creaked open.

I expected an old spinster woman with lots of frumpy sweaters and glasses as the head librarian but Cassie was much different. She had long blonde hair with bright green eyes she was in her early thirties. Her hair was pulled to one side and cute thin glasses perched on her button nose. She wore a skirt probably too short for a librarian and a baby top that was way too low cut.

She held out her well manicured hand and gave me a smile. "Hi there you must be Anne", I nodded and gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you Cassie", I shook her hand and I turned to pick up my bag. In the reflection of the glass I swear I saw her eyes flutter over my body and lick her lips. I shook the thought thinking I was just seeing things.

"So Miss. Anne I see you're fresh out of college", I nodded and I sat down at the chair adjacent from her desk crossing my legs.

"Yes I just did, I went to Port Angeles University", she smiled and nodded intertwining her fingers and resting them under her chin.

"Yes well your references from Professors are certainly a very good incentive to give you this job", I nodded and watched her shuffle through papers. "The system here is a mess", I listened to her explain the systems slow movement and it always shutting down. "So, I think you deserve the job", I blinked and looked over at the clock behind her. It had only been twenty minutes of the interview. "You seem like a smart gal and you look like a keeper", her eyes glistened and I nodded again wondering what she meant.

"Can you start tomorrow?" I couldn't help but grin and she returned the jester.

"Definitely", she nodded and began to explain the job and my salary.

Next Day

Leah's POV

I open my eyes to a boom of lightening outside I looked around the room, it feeling colder than usual. I sat up looking around confused. Anne was nowhere to be found. I felt my hand hit something and it made a crumple noise. I lifted up a note from her.

_Leah,_

_Morning baby! Sorry I had to go to work early. I hope you have a great day I left some coffee for you. I'll see you tonight after work. Oh! Your mom called and said she wants you to come visit her._

_With all my heart,_

_Anne_

I crumpled the paper up in my hand and shivered from the emptiness of the house. A cold, lonely feeling filled me and I bite down tears. I felt like something bad was going to happen soon. I just wasn't sure what was going to happen.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is dedicated to Shay. I hope you have an amazing time on your trip. Even if you're leaving me *tear* lol**

**-mistress**


	11. Sospechas

**Hola! Here I am once again to write. It's amazing after pushing me to write that chapter I got all these ideas in my head. My spark just came on and now I'm ready to write. So even though I got no reviews *tear* I'm writing another anyways. So enjoy!**

Story Begins

Leah's POV

"Mom?" I asked as I opened the door to my mother's quiet home.

"Leah, in here", cried out her feminine voice. I walked into the kitchen to find her sitting in a seat with coffee. My mother was a tanner woman, her hair was still onyx colored. Her eyes looked tired and older as well as her features. My mother isn't as lively as she use to be when my father was alive. It disheartens me to see her this way.

"Hi mom", I kissed her cheek and she patted my shoulder.

"How are you doing honey?" she handed me over a muffin and I began to eat.

"I'm fine, mom how are you?" she gave me her usual smile and a shrug.

"You know if you were gonna move out you could have told me", I looked at her confused. "Well I asked your brother where you were and he said you were at Anne's, I didn't know you were going to be roommates", I looked down and shrugged staring at my muffin. I hadn't told my mother yet I had imprinted on Anne. I wasn't sure of her reaction towards me being with a girl. "Leah", she said to get my attention.

"Yeah mom", I looked up at her. Her eyes were very serious and I gulped.

"You be careful near that girl", I once again gave her a confused look. "I saw her outside the library today talking to that Cassie woman", I gave her a blank stare as she moved in closer. "Cassie I hear is lesbian, just be careful that Anne girl might try to make a pass", my jaw slacked and I stared at my gossip of a mother. Her nose was held high like she just smelled something bad. My head swam and my heart hurt. There was no way I could tell my mother…

Anne's POV

"Oh Anne could you help me!" I looked up from the computer tower I was taking apart. I stood up from the chair I was sitting at and into the main part of the library. Cassie was standing on top of the ladder holding onto the bookcase. "I didn't realize the ladder was so high, could you just help guide me down", she blinked at me and I shrugged setting my screw driver down.

"Okay well um", I wasn't sure where to put my hands. Cassie turned her back to the ladder.

"Just put them on my hips", I hesitated before setting them on her hips, she slide down the ladder missing the last step. I caught her but she still fell against me. She pulled her face back and smiled. Her nose was almost touching mine. "Whoops, sorry Anne", she giggled and I nodded. The phone rang in the back and I pulled away from her walking towards the back. Her smile broke from her and a frown grew on her face with disappointment.

"Hello, Forks public library this is the computer division", I stated it off kindly.

"Hey Anne!" Quil's deep voice cried out.

"Um hi Quil", I blinked surprised. "Is something wrong at home?" I asked with a hint of worry. His deep voice laughed.

"Oh no I just wanted to tell you we're having a bon fire you should come after work", I could hear Claire in the background crying for Quil. "Oh gotta go, see you then", with that he hung up. I sighed and set the phone down rubbing my eyes.

"Everything alright Anne?" I turned toward Cassie who leaned over my desk her face close to mine. I moved back sitting down at my chair.

"Its fine", I stated quickly and she nodded still leaning over too much.

Cassie's POV

"Oh okay Anne", I gave her another flirty smile but she just nodded and went back to the computer. I frowned again and walked towards the librarian's desk. Anne was very blind to flirtation. I had practically thrown myself at her this morning and she didn't notice. I had leaned over far enough for her to see down my shirt and she still hadn't noticed.

I thought for a second maybe my reading was wrong and that she wasn't gay. But no I knew what I had felt was true, she was she was very attractive. Not as dark as many people who lived on the reservation but tan enough. She had decent curves with assets to match. Definitely someone I could have fun with.

I had heard from one of my escapades on the rez that she hung out with that pack of "rez protectors". Suppose ably she lived with the only female of that group. I didn't understand why she'd be with that girl who was rude and not the best sight to see. But maybe she was good in the sack. That girl was too tall for my type, Anne was almost too tall but her assets made up for the height. I had begun wearing heels since she got here.

I could sense she'd be my greatest conquering yet, she didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd sleep around but I could get her to that. I'd separate her from that little native and then when she was vulnerable I'd strike. Some would say my hobby was terrible but it was entertaining and I got something out of it.

Anne's POV

"Well I'm going to get going now Cassie", I lifted up my jacket, well Leah's jacket and slipped it on. It still lightly had the scent of Leah on it.

"Oh Anne I was gonna see if you wanted to go to dinner with me", if it was possible Cassie's shirt was more unbuttoned with her cleavage out.

"Well I was gonna", she grabbed my hand and jumped up and down.

"Oh come on Anne, please we need to bond if we're gonna be here alone so much", she whined and I shrugged.

"Well I guess I could take out some time", she squealed.

"Great we'll go out to dinner let me get my stuff".

Later

Leah's POV

"Hey Anne is here", I looked up from my seat on the log. Anne came walking toward us smiling.

"Hey guys", I turned away angrily.

"Where you been Anne?" asked Quil.

"Oh I was invited to dinner by my boss, I couldn't really say no", my head snapped to the side when she said that. I took in her scent and realized besides her own perfume a strong, musky smell of another woman's perfume was on her. My heart hurt from the thought of her cheating.

"Well I suppose you don't want any food then", Anne shook her head and the boys attacked the plate that was left for her.

"Hey darling", Anne tried to slip her hand into mine and I snatched it away. "What's wrong? I'm sorry I was late", she apologized and I shook my head.

"It's fine, my mom is over there", I muttered under my breath looking over at her. Anne's eyes filled with pain and she looked away.

"Oh right, well it looks like the bon fire is over", everyone was leaving and Anne quickly walked off the beach.

"Hey mom, I'm still living with you okay", my mom looked up and nodded.

"Let's go home then", I nodded and I turned my head one more time to see Anne running off into the forest.

**BAD LEAH! I hated making her just do this. *sniffles* But don't kill me everything will work out (maybe lol) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. =) Come back soon when I update again lol**

**-mistress.**


	12. La verdad

**Hello, once again another chapter. I realized I should update more since soon I'll be busy with mid-terms when school reopens. So I thought if I update a lot more this'll make up for the lack of updates I will later. So enjoy the new chapter! =)**

Story Begins

Anne's POV

I panted heavily as I ran through the forest in Makati form. Wind and rain hit but I ignored it, tears streamed down my face as I began to run faster. It hurt, it hurt a lot, and Leah had ignored me and snubbed me off because she was afraid to tell her mother she was with a girl. I had gone through that enough in my life I need someone willing to work with this. I never thought it be a problem because if we imprinted it wasn't like it was a choice.

"_Hey Annie what you doing out here?"_ I looked over at the wolf form of Embry. His eyes widened to see my tears I shot off faster towards my house. I could hear him calling after me but I was already at my house and phased back. My clothes were dripping wet and stuck to me. I walked into my quiet house not turning on lights. I stripped off my clothes and fell in my bed knocking out immediately.

Next Morning

Leah's POV

"LEAH", someone yelled angrily and I groaned my eyes fluttering open. Macy stood over me her body shaking, for a second you would have thought she was phasing. She growled and I sat up.

"What is it Macy?" her glare became darker.

"My sister that's what it is! What did you do to her?" I scrunched up my eyebrows and she glared. "Embry was on patrol yesterday and he saw her running through the forest crying", I felt a pain slam into my chest. "How could you just snub her off like that, if you weren't her imprint I'd kill you for hurting her", the words rang through my head painfully. _Hurting her…_

I had hurt my imprint, my soul mate my body began to tremble and Macy stomped out the room. I quickly jumped through my window and phased in the forest my pajamas falling torn. I ran through the forest towards Anne's house. As I got there she was walking towards her car.

My heart hurt more to see the condition she was in. She wore black jeans, mountain boots, a green tee and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes had bags under them and they were red shot. You could tell she hadn't slept much and had been crying. She lifted up her keys to open the door and I could see she was shaking terribly. Not in a phasing way but in a painful way.

She slid into her car and started the car leaving without even putting her seatbelt on. That didn't look like Anne, my Anne smiles and skips in the morning. She pays music as she leaves for the day and always puts on her seatbelt. I wasn't sure how to fix what I had done my guilt was like waves drowning me. I felt a howl grow in my throat and I lifted my head up skyward and let it out.

Anne's POV

_HOWLLLLLL_

I looked up from the road when I heard Leah's howl my heart had a slight sting to it as I heard that. I pushed my foot on the gas easing myself farther away from her howl of pain.

I walked into work and found Cassie shutting off lights. I looked around confused. "Cassie?" I asked and she turned around smiling at me. She wore a tank top and jean short shorts.

"Hey Anne", I looked even more confused. "I called you but you didn't pick up, I was going to tell you I'm going to Seattle for pride so I'm closing the library down".

"Pride", I asked and she grinned lifting up a rainbow flag.

"Wanna come, I know all about you Anne", I blinked surprised. I suppose the gossip had moved around with me living with Leah.

"Well I don't know", I looked around.

"Oh come on it'll be lots of fun", I finally agreed and she danced. She waved the flag at me grinning. "Come on I have some clothes you can borrow".

Later

"PRIDE!" Cassie jumped up and down next to me. I shoved my hand into the black jeans I wore with a green tank top. "Come on Anne get into it", Cassie jumped up and down for the floats. I finally let go and began to cheer. The lesbian cops float came by and Cassie and I whistled at them.

I realized after a while I was having a great time with Cassie. She was extremely open with herself and okay with anyone else. She made me feel okay about myself and we could really talk. I felt like I had finally made a friend out of the rez.

Cassie and I walked along a bridge to the water laughing and talking. "Thank you Cassie, I actually had a great time", she grinned and nodded.

"We should do this again right?" suggested Cassie and I nodded. I looked around until I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked over at Cassie and pulled my hand from hers.

"What are you doing", before even I could react she pressed her lips to mine. I pushed her back weakly so that I wouldn't hurt her. "Stop Cassie", I ordered.

"Damn it Anne, you are so blind I've been hitting on you since you started working for me!" every day I spent with her flashed through my head.

_Her falling against me._

_Her leaning way too much over near me_

_Her too low cut shirts._

My mouth dropped. "Cassie, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that", she huffed and turned away from me.

"Clearly, whatever you're too tall for me", she stomped off and I opened my mouth to call after her but I didn't know what to say. I dropped my hand and closed my mouth. I lifted up my cell phone and put in a phone call.

"Hey Macy, can you come get me from Seattle?"

Leah's POV

I sat on Anne's steps waiting for her to come. I watched Embry's tinted window truck pull up.

Anne's POV

I bite my lip watching Leah on my steps. "Just go", said my sister motioning to Leah with her eyes. I took in a deep breath and nodded stepping out the car.

No one's POV

Leah bite her lip as Anne turned toward her from watching Macy drive away. Leah and Anne's eyes met, Anne's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry", whispered Leah. Anne gulped and nodded.

"I know", whispered Anne who took off into a run and Leah lifted her up. Anne wrapped her legs around Leah's waist and they kissed.

**Well there you go people. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and come back again soon.**

**-mistress**


	13. El Amor

**Hello, again. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is dedicated to the very beautiful girl inside and out who helped me edit it lol**

_**Warning! There is a lemon in this chapter!**_

_**I'll say when the lemon is over**_

Story Begins

Anne's POV

Leah and I walked into my house with her arm around my shoulder. I was smiling up at her until a glow shined out the corner of my eye. I looked over and gasped. My living room was covered in candles and flowers. I looked over at Leah with a raised eyebrow.

"I was afraid you weren't going to forgive me so…I did this", she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"It's beautiful Leah", I whispered pulling her towards me.

"I love you Anne", she whispered as my lips hovered over hers.

"I love you Leah", I kissed her flushing her against me. The kiss became more passionate and I pressed Leah against the wall. I moaned softly and a deep growl emanated from Leah's chest.

"Anne", she whispered huskily as we pressed our foreheads together gasping from the kisses power. I closed my eyes and I looked up at Leah. She bit her lip and ran my fingertips along her arm. I knew what she was wondering and I was fine with that. I slid my hand into hers and pulled her with me upstairs.

Once we were in my bedroom I pushed Leah back. She fell on the bed and I climbed on top of her. I pressed my lips against hers again and she intertwined her fingers into my hair. She tugged at my shirt shyly and I yanked my shirt off throwing it somewhere in my room. I trailed kisses down her neck and she moaned my name.

I growled softly and grabbed her button down shirt by either side tearing it open. I relished in the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're beautiful Leah Clearwater", I whispered before kissing down her chest and stomach. She shivered closing her eyes. I kissed back up to her lips sliding my fingers down her stomach. I went to unbutton her pants but she flipped over on top of me.

Leah's POV

I shook as I unhooked Anne's bra. I had only slept with one person and that was Sam. I wasn't even sure how you slept with a woman but I trusted Anne to teach me. I continued to shake it wasn't a phasing shake but the shake of knowing you were going to make love with your soul mate for the first time.

I kissed her neck sucking on it softly. She gasped softly and I began to shake more. A red mark was left on her neck by the time I was done. I licked down her chest and she moaned.

"Leah", she ordered and I knew our teasing was over. I undid her pants like she tried mine and she shimmed out of them with her underwear.

Anne's POV

I flipped back on top of Leah and slid her pants and underwear off as well. She shivered and I watched her trail her eyes along my body. I blushed with embarrassment and she brushed my hair from my face.

"I love you Leah", I whispered once more as I trailed kisses down her stomach. She shivered and before she could reply I pressed my lips to hers.

I ran my hand in between her legs and began to rub her. She whimpered in pleasure against my lips and I continued to kiss her.

"Anne", she quietly begged and I finally slid my fingers into her. She gasped in surprise and arched her back. I began to thrust quicker and she lay under me breathing heavily. I moved quicker and Leah began to shake under me more.

She screamed my name and orgasm gasping heavily. "Your turn", she surprised me when she pushed me back on the bed flipping on top of me.

Leah's POV

I have had sex before but with Anne it was different. We were definitely making love not just sex. Being with your imprint like this is an amazing thing. Feeling completely connected with them. As I did with Anne, once I was on top of her I became nervous.

"I um", I muttered and Anne smiled.

"Do what you think is right", she whispered and I nodded taking in a deep breath. I slid my hand in between her legs and Anne gasped. I felt my heart filled with up most pride I was pleasuring my imprint right. When it was all over we lay there breathing heavily.

Anne's POV

I lay on top of Leah staring up at her. She stared back and I smiled at her. She gave me a sleepy smile and I leaned up kissing her softly.

"I love you", we both said in unison. My eyes began to cloud and I lean my head on Leah's chest. I listened to her heart beat which lulled me to sleep.

Next Day

_**Lemon over now!**_

Leah and Anne walked towards Sam's and Emily's house for a party. They were smiling and giggling with each other.

"Hey guys", the pack went quiet when they came into the kitchen. Macy was standing near Embry bouncing up and down.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS", Anne and Leah looked confused.

"We heard you guys", muttered Paul and Anne and Leah blushed deep red. The guys' began cat whistling and Anne hid her head in Leah's shoulder.

"Kill me now", she groaned and everyone laughed.

**Thanks for reading! Please review it be appreciated. Later**

**-mistress**


	14. Grandes planes

**Hi, hi! So this is dedicated to Shay as a welcome back to the states thing! Lol Thank you to everyone who have been favorite and reviewing my story! Well enjoy the chapter =)**

Story Begins

Leah's POV

It had been three weeks since Anne and I has the embarrassing meeting with the boys. Anne wouldn't look them in the eye for two solid weeks. I was quite happy, we were closer than ever. We could finally phase in front of each other without being embarrassed. I still hadn't told my mother about us because I wasn't so sure how to.

"OH MY GOD!" I shot up from my seat on the bed and ran down the steps. Anne stood by the phone table only in a towel jumping up and down. I was side tracked for a second by her bouncing up and down but I shook it off.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly but she grinned leaping into my arms.

"Embry and Macy are getting married!" Anne grinned at me big and I couldn't help but smile from how her eyes shinned.

"That's great baby, when are they getting married?" I followed behind her as she walked up the steps for her to get dressed.

"She said she's planning on the marriage in two months, kind of quick in my opinion but she insisted", Anne dropped the towel by the closet door and came out a few moments later in jeans and a bra. She yanked her tank top over her head and plopped down next to me. I lifted the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair for her.

"Well I suppose they just want to get married quickly, Embry has never been the guy for patience", I said and she nodded yanking her shoes on. "You going over there to help her?" she turned toward me in the bed and smiled.

"Yeah she said she wants to start now planning everything and since I'm the maid of honor I kind of need to be helping", I nodded in agreement and she bent over pressing a kiss to my lips. "Sam said there's going be a pack meeting later so I'll see you then baby", she kissed me once again before grabbing her jacket and purse jogging out the room with a wink. The door closed and I fell back against the bed.

"Marriage", I muttered to myself and pictured Anne in a white wedding dresses smiling at me. I gave a little smile and flipped off the bed and landed on my feet. I moved toward the home office and plopped down in the leather chair turning on Anne's computer. I needed to do some research…

Anne's POV

"What about yellow for the bridesmaids dresses", I scrunched up my nose at my sister. "Right you look bad in yellow, how about purple!" I thought for a moment and nodded and my sister did a little dance in her seat. As I flipped through the yellow pages I noticed out the corner of my eye my sister playing with her new engagement ring. I wasn't sure how Embry had afforded such a ring but I'm sure he'd do anything to get that girl the best.

My sister shot up randomly and ran into the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow but didn't pay any mind until I heard barfing. I pushed myself up and knocked on the door. "Mace?" I asked worriedly and I opened the door a little to see my sister bent over the toilet.

I walked in and lifted up some water from the sink brushing it on her neck and I pulled her hair back into a rubber band. "Are you sick?" I asked her quietly and she shook her head pointing at the sink. I raised an eyebrow and opened the cabinet that was over the sink. My eyes widened when I saw the white stick. I pulled it out and stared at the small screen that was in bright blue words _PREGNANT_

The last thing I remember is my eyes rolling into the back of my head and everything went black.

"ANNE", my eyes shot up and I gasped when cold water hit me yanking me from my unconsciousness. I coughed and sputtered glaring at my sister. "I should be the one passing out not you".

"You're lucky you're pregnant or I'd shake you", I muttered grabbing a towel and wiping at my face and hair. "Did you tell Embry yet?" I questioned and she shook her head putting her face into her hands. "You need to tell him Macy, he's going to be so happy", I dropped myself to the ground next to her and she leaned against me.

"I didn't find out til right before you came, I'm scared Anne", she whispered softly and I sighed wrapping my arms around my older sister holding her.

"Hey it's alright Macy and it's not like you're just getting married because you're pregnant, beside you'll be a great mom I promise", she nodded against my shoulder and pulled away from me wiping at her eyes. "Besides this kid is gonna have a great big family", I patted her still flat stomach and smiled at her. She laughed and nodded wiping at her eyes more. "Come on let's keep planning", I pulled her up and she nodded as we walked out the bathroom.

A little later that night

"That's all for now guys", stated Sam ending the pack meeting. We all stood up from our seats in Sam and Emily's den walking towards the food. All the girls had already grabbed their plates and were waiting for Leah and me to get ours. We both moved slowly purposely to make the guys annoyed. After we all were on our seconds I grabbed Macy's arm and dragged her out the house.

"Did you tell him yet?" I asked her and she shook her head looking down. I slapped my forehead and smiled.

"I'm just afraid of Embry's reaction about it", she muttered and I looked over to see Embry walk out the house.

"My reaction to what", Anne's back stiffened and I watched Embry look at her worriedly.

"I'll leave you two alone", I stated quietly and I stepped back into the house. I plopped down into Leah's lap and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Where are Macy and Embry", asked Paul wiggling his eyebrows. I scrunched up my nose at him and pretended to gag.

"RACHEL GET YOUR MAN!" I yelled to her in the kitchen and everyone laughed.

"OH MY GOD YES!" we all looked toward the guys and the guys looked grossed out.

"They really aren't, are they?" whispered Leah into my ear and I tried not to shiver from her breath on my neck.

"No they're just talking", Embry zoomed in with Macy in his arms and both were smiling. My sister looked entirely unworried now.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" everyone was momentarily quiet before they burst into cheers and whistles. I looked over at Emily who clapped with a sad smile. I could understand she was sad because she was the Alpha's wife and she still hadn't become pregnant.

"Congrats!" Sam shook Embry's hand and hugged Macy.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" I stated loudly bouncing up and down in Leah's lap. She laughed and kissed my neck once giggling. I looked over at her and grinned happily.

"We've got a baby and a wedding to plan for", stated Kim grinning. I nodded and the night went on with everyone smiling especially Embry who was smiling like a bright light.

**Well, there we go. That's all for now, I just may update twice since I've already decided the other chapter! Please review it would be very much appreciated!**

**-mistressofdarkness666**


	15. La Boda

**Here's another chapter in one day! I got inspiration after that chapter so please enjoy! =)**

Story Begins

Two Months Later- Anne's POV

"WAKE UP!" I leaped on Embry's bed bouncing up and down. He groaned and he rolled out the bed with a thump. I laughed and threw water on Embry. Embry sat up glaring at me and I grinned. "It's your wedding day silly", his eyes lightened up and he got a dreamy look on his face. I rolled my eyes but a grin was spread across my face. "I was ordered by the bride to make sure your lazy ass got up", I stated with my nose high in the air. He rolled his eyes and got up off the floor. I fell off the bed crying out. "Eww Embry put a shirt on!" I ordered waving my hands with my eyes shut.

"Oh whatever, you see me naked all the time", he stated as a fact. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Yes but you have fur covering you and so do I or at least clothes on", I waved my hand at him and ran out the room. I left him cooked food as Macy also ordered and I walked back to my house to wake up Macy. The wedding was at noon and it was a fairly nice day. There wasn't any rain and there were only a few clouds in the sky. The sun was shining making it a fairly good temperature.

I walked into my house looking over at all the girls who were sprawled across the floor and couch. I smiled and tip toed up the stairs to wake up Leah. She lay on her back snoring softly I giggled and crawled on top of her straddling her waist.

I trailed kisses down her neck and her arms wrapped around my waist. Her eyes fluttered open still clouded with sleep and she smiled lazily at me. I pressed my lips to hers and she rolled on top of me. I wrapped my legs around her waist slipping my fingers into her hair. She pulled away a little breathless.

"A great way to wake up", she muttered leaning her forehead on mine. My legs were still wrapped around her waist and I smiled.

"Want to make it a great morning", I whispered and pressed my lips to hers again. We rolled around a few moments trying not to wake up the girls. My hand was about to slid up her shirt when…

"STOP DOING THE DIRTY UP THERE ON MY WEDDING", my lips ripped from Leah's and I looked at my door glaring at it. I pulled away from Leah sitting with my legs on either side of her. She leaned her forehead on my shoulder and I closed my eyes resting my head against hers. "ANNE MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" I groaned quietly and rolled off of Leah who tried to pull me back to her.

"We have later tonight for that missy", I joked and strutted out the room which made Leah growl quietly. I hopped down the steps and glared at my sister with my hands on my hips. All the girls were lying sprawled across my couches watching TV. They turned toward me with grins whistling at me. I gave a small smile before going into my kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

As I cooked breakfast Leah's arms wrapped around my waist and she kissed at my neck.

"Stop dry humping!" cried my sister and I groaned annoyingly.

"I'm going to kill her", I muttered flipping a pancake and simultaneously smacking Leah's hand away from my pants. "Stop, not in the kitchen", I stated staring at her with a smile.

"Why we've already been in here twice", I shushed her when the girls all came in. They all sat down and I put plates on the table.

"We've got three hours to dress girls so eat, shower and get ready", I clapped my hands together going to go shower. Leah followed after me like a lost puppy with her plate. I pressed a kiss to her lips and patted her cheek walking into the bathroom locking the door.

I was the first dressed, I was clad in a shin length, tight fitting silky purple dress. It had thin straps and the threading was black. I pulled my hair to one side with a clip since it had grown out more lately. I slid on black strappy heels and put on eyeliner with some lip gloss. I jogged down the steps as the girls began to get ready. There were two hours and thirty minutes til we had to be at the church.

Leah was dressed in a royal blue shin length dress. It was strapless showing off her lovely shoulders. I kissed her shoulder and she smiled at me staring down at my dress. "You look amazing", she muttered and I smiled kindly at her. After two hours of helping the girls with their hair we dragged my sister into the bathroom and did her hair and make-up. She pulled a button up shirt and jeans taking her pretty ivory dress with us to the church.

The dress was tight around the chest and then it flowed down like a baby top that just continued to the floor. My sister's stomach only was slightly bulged since she was three months. At the church we put the dress on her and touched up her make-up. There was only ten minutes til the wedding would start. My sister was trembling like crazy and if she weren't just human you'd think she was going to phase.

"Macy, its okay you're marrying a great guy", I told her grinning she nodded looking pale. I patted her side and smiled. The wedding music began and the girls went out with their guy. I looked at my sister and smiled. "Are you ready?" I asked her and she nodded. Our family refused to come because the wedding was such short notice and Embry and Macy hadn't been together long. So I was going to be the one walking her down the aisle.

The wedding march began and we began to march down the aisle. Macy stopped trembling when she saw Embry who was beaming at her. We stopped before Embry and Billy Black. I lifted up my sister's veil and I kissed both of her cheeks stepping off to the side. I looked over at Leah and winked at her. She smiled big and I smiled back.

"You may kiss the bride", Embry and Macy leaned in and kissed. We all began to cheer but we stopped when a huge explosion happened. Everyone screamed and went for cover; there was now a gaping hole in the church.

"Thought we forgot about you", Vane and Lela stepped out grinning at us. All of the pack began to tremble with anger. "Oh now be logical, we came with friends", over thirty newborn vampires walked behind them groaning from the smell of blood.

My body began to shake more than everyone else's. The closed my eyes and concentrated, all the girls and the elders flew back a few feet against the opposite wall. "That's enough Vane", I hissed coldly and the rest of the pack created a line. The guys and Leah began to pull their clothes off glaring at Vane and Lela.

"This is the final battle little mutts, only one group will leave and it will be us", stated Lela glaring at us.

"Your woman will become our whores", Vane hissed chuckling. A unison howl filled the church with the sound of ripping and tearing.

"_Let's begin"._

**Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I may just update faster. =) Love you guys.**

**-mistress**


	16. La Batalla

**Well here's another chapter. TGIF people! Hope you enjoy it and thank you everyone who reviewed! =)**

**Note: OH HECK YES! I found out Julia Jones is playing Leah in Eclipse, if you don't know look her up. She's so gorgeous and almost exactly how I pictured Leah would look.**

Story Begins

Macy's POV

I sat behind the trees trembling like the rest of the girls we couldn't run away too far from the church or the vampires would run after us. All I could think about was my sister and my husband, Embry. I still was dressed in my wedding dress which was slightly dirty from tripping when I ran and fell when the vampire jumped on me.

_Flashback_

_I ran through the gaping hole of the church when the vampires charged at the pack. I ran as fast as I could and I yelped when a vampire jumped on my back. I crashed to the ground and the new born flipped me over. He was about to bite into my neck but a roar of air began to blow and he was ripped off of me. I lay on the ground with shock._

_My sister brought her foot up and sliced the vampire's neck with just a kick of her foot. The vampire's head rolled to the back of it and fell to the ground. My sister flicked a match and the vampire began to burn with the grass. She grabbed my wrist with her bloody hand which had long nails on it like claws. Her eyes were filled with adrenaline and concentration, she didn't look like that little girl I use to play dolls with. She dragged me toward the other girls and left me there without another look._

I shivered as I looked down at the dried blood on my wrist from my sister, was it her blood? I didn't know but I hoped it wasn't any of my friends and families blood. A huge howl burst through the air and I closed my eyes biting back tears.

Embry

I sunk my teeth into another leech destroying it quickly. I tried not to be distracted by the thought of my beautiful new wife. I fought for her I fought for her to live and her happiness. I would die without her and I wanted to still give her lots of children and grow old with her. A leech jumped on my back but I sunk my teeth into its shoulder ripping it off of me.

Leah

I circled the woman vampire Lela, the thought of when Lela had slapped Anne still flashed before my eyes. I growled and crouched more my teeth bearing. This woman had hurt my imprint, the love of my life. The picture of Anne lying under me staring up at me with her hair fanned out behind her and her big beautiful smile came to mind. I leaped at the leech and she flew back a few feet. I lunged and she shot off, I ran after her and pounced on her.

"_This is for my Anne", _I bit into the woman's neck and she roared in pain. I ripped through her and she screamed the whole time.

Anne

I pounced on another newborn who shrieked loudly, it hurt my sensitive ears so I ripped into the leech's neck silencing it. I hadn't phased into a wolf because I could fight much easier as a Makati. "NOOOO", roared Vane and I shot around towards him. His whole body trembled, he stood on the highest step in the church holding his mates body. Leah was crouched her coat soaked with Lela's blood.

His hand turned back and he smacked Leah, she flipped over and landed on her stomach. "BASTARD!" I roared and shot through everyone trying to attack Vane. He kicked his leg upward and his foot connected with my chin. I landed on my back outside the church and flicked my hand angrily for him hurting my mate. His mate Lela's body disappeared with a blink of an eye. He blinked and he growled jumping at me. The pack leaped forward all trying to get toward him.

He flipped over them all and threw his hand to the side, the rubble crumbled over the gaping hole locking the pack in the church with the newborns. They began to fight them as they blocked them from leaving. I sat up in the grass breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush. He walked toward me his hand clutched into a fist.

"_You've taken so much from me girl", _I flipped over on my hands landing on my feet to create distance from us. "You killed my daughter", he hissed angrily.

Flashback

Anne's POV

I ran through the forest somewhere in Colorado searching for vampires. I heard a scream of pain and I stopped mid jump and ran toward the woman's screams. A woman with long black hair bite into a blonde girl's neck, the girl silenced after a few minutes her eyes having no life. All her blood was gone from her body.

The wind began to blow furiously around me and she turned toward me. Her clothes and face were covered in blood; her bright red eyes glowed with blood lust. She was bent down leaning on the balls of her feet. She snarled at me animalistic ally and I narrowed my eyes. I leaned forward ready for her attack.

She leaped at me quickly like I expected, I flicked my hand back and she went flying into the forest. I went toward where she went flying but was surprised when she jumped on my back. She tried to bite into my neck but I grabbed her by her hair slamming her in front of me.

She snapped and snarled like an animal and I slammed my fist into her throat. I punched her in the face and her neck snapped to the side disgustingly. She grabbed at my face trying to hurt me I ignored the pain of her fingers digging into my face and continued to hold her down.

I lifted up one hand and the air blew around it fast creating almost a knife. I brought it down and right into her chest, it pinned her to the ground and I rolled off of her.

She fought with the air angrily I stared at her gasping for air as my tears burned my face. She stopped fighting and stared at me. I stared back and all we did was stare for a long time. Her face that was creased with anger lessened.

"I'm Taylor", she said in a hoarse voice. I blinked in shock she spoke to me.

"_I'm Anne", _I stated calmly.

"_You're a Makati, I've never seen one of you before…you're beautiful", _I tried not to blush at the leech's comment.

"_If I take out the knife, don't try to attack or I'll kill you", _she nodded and she kept her promise. We sat on the opposite sides of the clearing staring at each other. Her neck was now wrapped and as time went on we moved closer to each other. She brushed my hair from my face and leaned forward kissing me. Her lips tasted of blood but I kissed back.

I wondered was this a trick, was this her power? I didn't know but I hadn't been held like this in a long time. I realized what I was saying and I closed my eyes disappearing in thin air.

Months Later

I was in Alaska now, running again through the forest. I enjoyed the feeling of the breeze, it made me move faster and I was happy. I heard unison of screams and ran toward it. Taylor stood there with two other people, a man and woman. My eyes widened as they fed on a small child. I leaped forward kicking the man and woman against trees. I used the air to hold them against the trees.

"Anne", she said blinking shocked. I glared at her angrily, and she gulped. She hugged me and I stood shocked for a second. My shoulders slumped a little and I hugged back. That's until a fiery pain filled my shoulder, she had bite me out of hunger. I slammed my hand into her stomach and she went flying back, a huge slash filled the air. The woman pushed against the tree screamed as I held my shoulder in pain. Taylor's head now lay on the ground far from her body the tree that was by had slashed her head off.

I huffed in pain needing to get the venom of her bite out soon. I looked at the man and woman and they stared at me with hatred. I ran off like it was nothing but I did look back one more time at Taylor.

Flashback Ends

"_You will feel the pain I did girl", _I waited for his attack as he charged at me. But it never came, he flew past me and my eyes widened at his course. He was rushing toward my sister.

"MACY!" I screamed and shot off after him. Macy looked up and gasped shooting up and running. The guys still couldn't get out the church but could see through the windows. They began to slam against them screaming.

My sister fell against a tree gasping for air she looked over at me with fear in her eyes. I ran faster remembering our childhood.

Flashback

A little girl sat on her bed crying loudly and another girl walked in. "Annie what's wrong", Macy bent over to meet her little sister's eyes. Anne gasped for air and pointed at her bleeding knee. Macy nodded and dropped to under the bed pulling out band- aids and peroxide. "It might burn Annie", she poured some of the peroxide on her sister who gasped hiding in her older sister's neck.

Macy patted her sobbing sister's back and put a band-aid on the cut. "It's alright Annie, it's just a cut. It'll get better", Anne wiped at her eyes pouting.

"Promise", Macy laughed and nodded. "Are you always going to take care of me Mace", asked Annie. Macy shook her head and Anne's eyes weld up with tears.

"_One day you might just have to save me but then one day you'll have to live without me"_

Flashback Ends

"MACY!" I screamed again and everything seemed like slow motion. I didn't understand what I did til it was over.

"Oh my god, Anne", she whispered and I looked at her over my shoulder. Then back at my stomach, blood gushed from it dripping down on Vane's hand. The pain began to stream into my body and I cringed. I grabbed Vane by his neck before the pain was too much.

I snapped his neck easily and he fell back on the ground his hand ripping from my stomach. I fell to my knees gasping in pain. I heard the pack yelling towards us and their footsteps.

"I'm so sorry Leah, she was protecting my baby", whispered Macy holding my head in her lap. My neck was lulled back and I stared up at the sky that was darkening with clouds. I heard the thump of someone beside me and I weakly turned my neck. Leah pulled me into her lap and sobbed softly.

"Anne…baby", she whispered her hand hovering over my wound her eyes dripping with tears. I gave her a weak smile my eyes blurring.

"I love you Leah Clearwater", I whispered as everything went fuzzy.

"Anne, no Anne, please", her voice began to fade out and I gripped her hand with the last strength I had.

"ANNE!" was the last thing I heard with a howl in it.

**Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and I might update quicker. :P **


	17. Recuerdos

**Hi people! Here's another chapter! Please enjoy the chapter, since it is mid-week! Lol**

_All the crazy shit I did tonight  
those will be the best memories.  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
that would be the best therapy for me._

"_Memories"- David Guetta_

Recuerdos 

Story Begins

Leah's POV

"_I love you Leah Clearwater", _her voice echoed through my head repeatedly and I clutched my eyes closed as another flow of depression hit me. I pressed my head into the pillow and her scent filled my nose, I groaned as tears began to stream down my face. I stared up at the ceiling and I breathed slowly.

I played with the big shirt I wore it was what Anne had wore the night before she had slept. It still smelled of her sweet scent. The phone rang and I shot up out of bed running toward the phone. I tripped over things and lifted up the phone.

"Hello", I practically yelled it. I heard a soft sigh and my heart dropped.

"Leah", Anne sounded very tired through the phone. "I got news from the doctor, do you want the good or bad", she asked and I bite my lip.

"The good", I ordered.

"Anne's alive and stable", I almost dropped the phone as my heart soared. "But Leah, she's in a coma and they don't know if she'll come out", I felt as though I had been thrown into cold water. I slid down the wall and let the phone fall to the side in my hand. I could hear Macy talking still but I could barely hear her.

The thought of my Anne never opening her beautiful brown eyes and giving me a big grin, my heart panged painfully. "Macy…I want to see her", I said quietly and she replied with an of course. I set the phone on the receiver without even saying goodbye.

I yanked on some jeans still wearing Anne's shirt. I yanked on my boots and grabbed my jacket and Anne's car keys. I left the house without even turning off the lights.

At the Hospital

I was still in a dream mode as I walked into the hospital to find Embry leaning against the wall waiting for me. He gave me a sad smile and almost went to hug me but stopped. "Come on Leah", I followed him through the hallways and into the ICU. I weakly walked toward the sliding door and it opened revealing Macy. She looked emotionally drained as she walked toward me. She wore a rather tight shirt revealing her baby bump a little. She just nodded and touched my arm before walking toward Embry who pulled her into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around myself and stepped into the dim room. I gulped and stared at the body on the bed. I walked toward it weakly and stopped right next to the side of the bed. I stared at my Anne, who lay in a hospital gown with a blanket over her. Her hair was matted to the bed unlike its usual bouncy look. Her face looked rather pale for someone so tan, bags were under her eyes. Various IV's were going through her arms.

I brushed my hand along her bruised cheek and fell in the chair next to her bed. I lay my head in her lap and began to shake. I let out a soft sob letting my tears stream onto her blanket. I so badly wanted her to sit up in the bed and brush the tears from my face and kiss it all better. I took in deep breaths staring at the door. The only thing that lulled my conscious was the beep of the monitor that played her heartbeat on it.

I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep from the warmth of her body comforting me.

A day later

My eyes shot open when the door opened to the ICU, the whole pack was there staring at me sadly. I sat up in the chair cracking my back. "Hey Leah how you doing", I slid my hand into Anne's and looked over at her before looking back at Sam.

"How do you think I am", I muttered looking back at her. I brushed her hair out of her face and sighed sadly.

"Listen Leah, we're all here if you need us okay", said Jared and I didn't look over at them. They all walked out quietly and I leaned against the bed again closing my eyes.

Later that Day

Macy and Embry had come to the hospital so I gave them their time with Anne, even if I hesitant to leave her. I felt like if I left the room she'd disappear from my world again, I couldn't literally live if she died. I leaned against the candy machine and closed my eyes picturing Anne smiling at me. The memory of her smile was disappearing from my head and I was afraid to completely lose her.

"Leah Clearwater!" I looked over and saw my mother storming toward me with a frantic look. "Where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere", she stared at me with a hard motherly look.

"Mom you know Anne got hurt during the fight, I've been here with her", I muttered quietly and she shook her head.

"Leah this is her families' business, you shouldn't have any business with that, that girl!" my head shot up and my eyes turned cold.

"That, that girl mother", I hissed angrily. "That girl! Is the most amazing, tremendous, and beautiful girl I've ever met before", she stared at me with her mouth open. She tried to speak but I held up my hand. "I imprinted on her mother and I believe even if I hadn't imprinted I would have fallen deeply in love with her", I took in a deep breath. "And because I was afraid to tell you I made her cry, I don't care if you don't accept me because I will never leave her", I began to shake crazily as my mother stared at me with her mouth a gap. I ran out of the hospital running into the nearby forest as the tearing sound poured through the quiet forest.

I howled a painful, wanting howl for my imprint. I shot through the forest toward Anne and my house. I went through the back door after finishing phasing. I pulled on some new clothes and sat down at the bed. I stared at the door for a few minutes until I remembered the conversation between my mother and me.

I grew angry and growled swiping all the things off the dresser with a crash.

"_Now baby calm down"_, I shot around and gasped. Anne stood before me in Makati form, I could still see through her form and my mouth fell open. _"You're so cute like that"_, she giggled and smiled. With that she disappeared like air. I knew it was just a figment of my imagination but I never wanted her to go away. Or was it Anne's way of keeping me sane when she couldn't really be there for me? I didn't know but I needed to learn to see her again…

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and I may update faster. ;) Have a great night everyone!**

**-mistress**


	18. Lucha por la Vida

**Hello again people! I decided to update again since my girlfriend insisted lol so this chapter is dedicated to her.**

Disclaimer: I just wanted to remind everyone I don't own any songs or any characters minus Anne and various things such as the Makati.

_uh, she hot as hell let's call her Helen,  
fireman to her rescue like 9-11,  
f-cking right I make her hot,  
she got the Devil in her,  
I do whatever with her,  
hells angel, I pluck her feathers n-gga,  
I am the firespitter,  
I start a fire with her,  
ok her flames high but I am higher,  
so high so I invite her up  
then I light her up,  
uh,_

Mama bad,  
mama mean  
kerosene,  
she's on fire, put her out  
As of matter of fact,  
Take her out, cause she's on fire,  
Got on my knees and ask my lord to keep me clear from the devil cause my girl,  
She – she's on fire, Yeh now everything so cool,

"_On Fire" Lil Wayne_

Story Begins

Leah's POV

_Ring, ring, ring!_

My eyes shot open and I fell off of the couch I laid on. I groaned and stood up stumbling toward the phone. I tripped over dirty clothes and take out boxes. I lifted up the phone.

"Hello", my voice cracked and I cleared my throat.

"Leah, where have you been?" asked Macy worriedly. "You haven't been to the hospital for the last two days", I looked down and sighed. I didn't say anything because my excuse was not a good one. During the last two days I had been trying to master what I had seen. Anne had appeared to me and I wanted to know how to see her when I wanted to.

I had learned the way to see her and I needed to see her again soon. "Leah! When are you coming here?" Macy asked angrily and I sighed.

"I don't know Macy, but I will soon", I hung up and ran into the forest right after. I stood in the clearing and closed my eyes. I thought of all different things and my body began to shake. I phased and I landed on all fours looking around. I turned my head but gave a second look when she stood before me.

Every time I did this she became less defined in her looks. There was a light glow around her now and her eyes shined like the night we sat by each other at the bon fire. I stared at her and she gave me a smile.

"_You're such a beautiful wolf baby", _she said. Her voice echoed like we weren't in the forest but a huge cathedral church.

"_Why did you have to get hurt", _I thought this and she stared at me and smiled.

"_I'm so happy I get to grow old with you", _her voice echoed again shaking my being and I let out a slow growl walking toward her. She never answered my questions it just proved it was my own mind going through insanity. I had lost my world, my meaning of life. It was like the warm blanket that had wrapped me up had been ripped from me and I was thrown into the cold crazy sea all alone.

I was drowning and no one was here to pull me out of the water to save me. I stood only a few feet from her now in the clearing and she smiled.

"_I love you Leah Clearwater", _her body began to fall away like sand in the air.

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!" _I roared out and mid disappearing she was yanked back like a rubber band. Her face turned from solemn to fearful. Her eyes were filled with fear, I ran toward her form that screamed loudly in the forest echoing against the old trees.

Her body was ripped upward, she spinned wildly. She screamed a terrible scream that made me cringe and my heart pang. "LEAHHHHH"

At the Hospital (This all is happening at the same time as Leah is in the forest)

_BEEEEPPPP_

"SHE'S SEIZURING!" the doctor and nurses ran into the room of Anne who lay on the bed. Her body shook crazily, her neck lulled back as they tried to hold her down. Anne's eyes shot open and everyone stared at her shocked.

"LEAHHHHHH", her shriek echoed through the whole hospital and everyone cringed. She dropped to the bed and the heart monitor screamed with no heart beat.

"SHE'S CRASHING, GET THE CART!" Macy tried to run into the room but Embry held her back. She beat on Embry's arms screaming madly.

"ANNE, ANNE GOD NO, PLEASE!" Macy fell to the ground sobbing and Embry lifted her up into his arms. They looked through the window as they ripped open the shirt Anne had been dressed in.

"CLEAR!" the electric shock shot through Anne's lifeless body which arched up with it.

With Leah

Anne's body spinned through the air high up, she looked as though she was trying to fight the air. "Anne! Anne!" her back arched and the air roared angrily. Her body spinned higher and higher up into the air, the colors of her blurred together from sight

She went as high as the tree tops, she stopped there. Her body now lay horizontal just hovering in a moment. Her body flicked like a TV for a second, it changed from Makati, to wolf, and to human. It hovered in human and Leah watched from the ground.

"Anne", she whispered and Anne's body flicked to Makati again. The wind began to brush quietly and Anne's body began to flutter toward the ground. Leah who had changed back into a human caught Anne's body dropping to the ground holding her.

"Leah", her eyes opened just a sliver before closing again and she disappeared. Leah gasped and sat on her knees with her arms still open like a body was in them.

At the Hospital

"CLEAR", Anne's back arched again with the electric shock. The beep still echoed through the room and everyone went silent waiting for any sign. The doctor opened his mouth but stopped when a small noise emanated through the room.

"Beep….beep", everyone's shoulders relaxed and they smiled.

"Look", cried out a nurse and Anne's eyes opened a sliver.

"Leah", she whispered softly. Her eyes closed for a second before opening again with life in them.

"She's alive", stated the doctor. Anne blinked and looked around.

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There are only two chapters left! So enjoy it while you can. =) Please review, it'll be mucho appreciated. **

**-mistress**


	19. La Regresar

**Hola people! Thanks for the reviews, here's another chapter. Please enjoy and review again!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just my characters I created._

Story begins

Leah's POV

I slowly walked toward Anne's and my house, the wind was calm now and the forest quiet. I only wore a big shirt and my feet were bare. I wondered what had happened there in the forest. Was Anne gone? Was she still at the hospital? I wanted to go to the hospital but I was afraid to see her in that bed again, so weak and so lifeless. It ripped me up inside, I wanted to be next to my Anne. The Anne with her smiles kisses and laughter that I knew is who I wanted.

I weakly walked into the house walking up the steps. I turned on the shower and stepped into it throwing the forgotten shirt on the floor. I let the warm water stream over me I lost myself in the heat of the water closing my eyes. I didn't get out the shower til it was cold.

I stepped out and lifted up the towel wiping myself off and yanking on jeans and a tank top. I didn't waste my time brushing my already knotted hair. I dropped to the floor of the living room staring up at the ceiling, I felt different since the forest. It was quite weird this feeling, it wasn't emptiness but it wasn't content.

I was yanked from thought by my phone ringing loudly. I stood up weakly lifting up the phone.

"Hello! Leah!" yelled Embry and my heart fluttered fearfully. His voice was filled with such emotion I felt dread over come me.

"What is it?" I asked him worriedly.

"She's awake! Anne's awake", I gasped and I felt the phone slip from my grip. It clattered to the phone and I shot out the house running. I ran and ran to the hospital never even hesitating. She was awake, she was alive, I couldn't even believe it I needed to see it myself to know for sure.

I got to the hospital in maybe less than ten minutes I ran in and looked around wildly trying to remember her room number. I ran past everyone stopping before the door of her room catching my breath. I stepped into the room quietly and found the bed empty, my heart skipped in fear. I searched around the room and stopped my looking at the big window.

My breath caught in my throat and all I could do was stare with my mouth open.

"Hi there", whispered Anne in a raspy voice. I gulped and she lifted her arm up opening her hand toward me. I felt myself walking toward her and I wrapped my warm fingers around hers. She craned her neck to stare up at me tears brimmed her eyes and bent on my knees to get to her level. "Leah", she whispered and brushed her hand along my cheek. "Don't cry", I then felt the tears on my face.

I rested my head in her lap and I began to sob letting the emotions to break out the dam I had created. She brushed my hair behind my ears and rubbed my neck. She lifted up my chin and I stared up at her. She leaned over and kissed me, it never felt so good to have her next to me. We sat there like that, my head on her chest listening to her strong heart beat and her playing with my hair.

Next Day

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the white ceiling, the memories came crashing back and I shot up looking around for Anne. She was sitting up in the bed reading a book she looked up and smiled at me.

"Anne", I whispered uttering her name for the first time in a while. She smiled and nodded opening her arms. I pressed myself against her and she groaned softly, I yanked myself back and she gave me a weak smile. "Sorry", I whispered feeling tears forming. She pushed a finger against my lips and nodded. She leaned over again and I forgot my tears when she kissed me.

We hadn't spoken a lot since I had come but there weren't enough words to explain everything so we sat in silence, just holding each other and staring into each other's eyes. The only time there wasn't silence was when other people came or the nurses or doctors came in to check on her. They were baffled by Anne's quick recovery since she woke up from the coma.

Anne believed that maybe she went into the coma to recuperate all her energy. I was so afraid she'd go again, just leave me and I'd be so alone. It was as though she knew my fear and every time she'd lean over and kisses me or hold me and everything was okay again.

The doctor said Anne could leave today and I was beaming. We walked down the hallways of the hospital I felt her hand slip away from mine when we went into the waiting room. "No", I whispered and she looked over at me sadly.

"It's okay, I understand", I shook my head and slipped my hand into hers.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, you're mine", I whispered tears slipped from her eyes and she smiled. We stepped out the hospital staring at each other. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot slipping my arms around Anne. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I rocked back and forth slowly.

I felt water trickle against my cheeks and I looked up when Anne did. The rain began to pour and Anne laughed and I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned toward me. I took in a deep breath nervously bending down on one knee.

"Anne, will you marry me?" her eyes widened and she leaped toward me kissing me passionately before I could finish. I lifted her up kissing back, I spinned us around as the rain soaked us.

"That's a yes if you didn't know", she joked and I smiled. The wind blew and the rain became harder. I spinned us around as her legs were wrapped around my waist.

"I love you", we both whispered at the same time our foreheads pressed against each others.

Never had either of us been so happy and we wanted to keep this happiness forever…

**Thanks for reading! One more chapter left people! Please review, it would be so appreciated!**

**Love,**

**mistress**


	20. Por Fin

**Hello people! Here's the last chapter to the story. Please enjoy! =)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just my characters I created._

Story Begins

Anne's POV

"Gorgeous"

"Beautiful"

"Amazing!"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I let my hand finger the silk cloth; a pedicure hand lifted my chin. I met my mother's warm, loving eyes and she smiled. I smiled back and tears began to drip from her eyes and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. We both looked at our reflections in the mirror.

I had decided to tell my mother of our supernatural powers, she accepted it and apologized to Macy for not being at her wedding. My mother was in a soft pink pant suit, her hair pulled back in a bun. I stared at my wedding dress, it curved to my body, and a single red bow was tied under my bust. My heels curved my feet making them look elegant. A single white pedant lay on my chest; my hair was pulled half up and half down. A soft blue clip held up my hair.

I grabbed my veil from the table beside me and clipped it on my head fixing it. A shine in the mirror caught my eye and I looked at my wedding ring. I played with it, with my other hand. I took in a nervous breath and closed my eyes. Leah's face appeared in my thoughts and I felt myself smile happily.

"I wonder what she's doing right now", I whispered softly thinking of my soul mate.

Leah's POV

I sat in a chair feeling a vein pop out my neck. The boys we're being rather rowdy and playing around. "Guys", I stated in a tight voice. They continued to laugh and push each other. "GUYS", I roared and they all went quiet. I was breathing heavily with a glare on my face. They all sat down quietly and I looked back at my hair fixing it.

It was sitting on my shoulders in curls I had no make-up on and just simple pearl earrings Anne had given me. My dress was similar to Anne's sister's wedding dress. It was tight around my bust a blue bow wrapped around my stomach and the rest of the gown flowed down. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail with a single red ribbon.

"It's time Leah", Macy walked in wearing a floor length green dress with her hair down, her stomach much larger now. She had only three more weeks before she had her baby boy. Butterflies fluttered through my stomach and I gulped. Macy smiled and nodded her head for me to come along.

Seth appeared next to me and smiled. "You look amazing sis", I smiled at him and slipped my arm into his. He'd walk me down the aisle; on a day like this I missed my father. I was happy to marry Anne but wished my father was here to walk me to my new life.

The wedding march began and I stepped out. "This is it", I whispered.

No One's POV

Leah and Anne stepped out simultaneously on other sides of the house. They were having an outside wedding and it happened to be one of the perfect days where there wasn't a single cloud out in the sky in La Push. Leah and Anne's eyes met on opposite sides of the yard. Both smiled big moving a little faster. They finally came to the front of all the seats where Billy Black sat smiling.

Anne's mother kissed Leah's cheek and Seth kissed Anne's cheek. Leah and Anne intertwined hands and smiled at each other. Billy Black smiled and began to tell the legend of the Makati and the Quileute that he had come upon.

"Once long ago, there was a Makati and Quileute woman both in the forest searching for food". "Both wished to have a companion, both were now too old to marry". "As they searched for food they both sang a song". "Both heard each other's song of loneliness and met in a clearing like this one". "They sat on the grass and spoke". "Both promised they'd not be alone because they had each other". "They never met again but forever they remembered each other until they died". "The gods blessed them by making them into creatures of the earth, the wolf and the elf".

Anne and Leah's eyes met and they smiled again. "Let the ceremony begin". Anne and Leah turned to face each other as all their family watched.

"Leah, from the moment I met you I knew you were meant for me. You have gone through a lot with me and I couldn't imagine another person to marry. I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you're the best thing that will ever happen to me. I love you", after saying all this Anne had tears in her eyes.

"Anne, you changed me for the good. I was so incomplete without you. Now I feel like I could take on the world as long as you are by my side. You make me so happy you're my world, my life and my love Anne". There now wasn't a dry eye in the whole clearing, everyone was smiling big.

"Do you both take each other to respect, love, honor, and care for til death do you part?" asked Billy smiling.

"We do", Leah and Anne said in unison.

"You may now kiss your wife", Leah and Anne kissed slowly. Anne wrapping her arms around Leah's neck and everyone began to cheer.

Anne and Leah ran down the middle of the chairs giggling happily.

Epilogue

Leah ran through the forest in wolf form, a wolfish grin grew on her face when she came to a quaint two story home right in the middle of a clearing. She phased back and stepped into shorts and a tank top. She popped the door open stepping inside. The sound of pitter pattering feet and laughter filled the air. She smiled more closing the door behind her.

"Momma!" cried three little voice at the same time. Leah's legs were barraged with hugs and giggles. "Momma Helena hit me", cried little Harry with tears in his eyes. Leah bent over and wiped his tears giving Helena a strict look. She gave a little shrug with a grin. Leah looked over at her other side when a hand pulled on hers.

She looked over at the littlest girl who rubbed her eyes. "Hi Momma", Leah felt her heart warm to see the child, little Maria. The three children had similar skin tone, with tan skin and almond shaped eyes. Two little girls and one little boy. Harry being the oldest that Leah had given birth to, he was very sensitive but already showed signs of great loyalty when it came to his younger sisters.

Next was Helena, she was much like Anne. Feisty in all means, with a quicker temper to match. She already showed signs of being a Makati with elemental powers.

The last being little Maria, Leah being the birth mother. Little Maria warmed everyone's heart; she was quick witted and very intelligent for her age. She was certainly going to be the most eccentric of the three children.

"Baby?" Leah looked up and her eyes light up noticeably. Anne walked in smiling softly; her hair had grown now a little down to her back. Her eyes held more maturity and strength than before. Leah stood up and walked past the children kissing Anne. The children made noises of disgust from seeing their parents kissing.

"I feel like something might be between us", muttered Anne jokingly. They both looked down at Anne's growing stomach. This would be Anne and Leah's final child and everyone was rooting for a boy. "Kids wash up for dinner", ordered Leah and all of them groaned walking up the steps with heavy feet.

The moment the washroom door closed Anne had pinned Leah against the wall kissing her passionately. Leah tangled her hands into her hair. When they pulled apart both were gasping heavily. "Sorry…hormones", muttered Anne and Leah nodded with a satisfied grin on her face. "I learned some Spanish today baby", said Anne smiling.

"Oh what's that?" asked Leah interested.

"Mi Todo", Leah stared at her confused for a few seconds. "It means my everything", Leah's eyes softened and she kissed Anne again.

"I love you", they both whispered at the same time to each other.

**Por fin.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading this story! Thank you for the support and the reviews you've given me. I've loved writing this story and it's been an honor for you all to read it. This whole story is dedicated to my life, my love Jean. Thank you baby for supporting me and pushing me to update when I didn't want to, our short experience together has been amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything and I hope you're happy as I am. You're the most amazing girlfriend I've ever had and I want everyone to know that she makes me the happiest girl in the world. Happy Valentine's Day to her and everyone else. Te amo siempre mi carina. **

**I'll soon be writing another story so please come back and see what it is!**

**-mistressofdarkness666 for the last time in Mi Todo.**


End file.
